Will My Story End?
by Kay's Craft
Summary: WooHoo! my seond FFic. Ok Kagome's been betrayed by InuYasha, and runs home. Later mikos come to take her to train her in her time. When she returns it isn't for InuYsha. My first KagSess. Might be Lemon in later chapters. Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING
1. 1: Meetings and Betrayals

Ok. This is my first Sess/Kag pairing. This picks up or rather starts from the point where Kag sees Inu and Kik for the second time in there loving shudder embrace (you know, the one where she's pined to that tree so she can get a REAL GOOD LOOK). Also a few changes, I can't remember what Inu says to Kik so I'm making it up ALSO I can't really remember when Kag admitted her love for Inu, but in this she has. So on with the story! Hopefully more people will review this lol. Here's to hoping.

* * *

**  
Chapter One: Meetings and Betrayals  
  
**

* * *

"Inu...Ya...Sha." A name whispered from pale lips. Dark eyes watched in horror as he betrayed her again. There were no tears to streak her pale cheeks. The shinidamachuu didn't need to hold her to the tree, her body wasn't responding, it was numb, numb from the shock of being betrayed... again.  
  
"Kikyo," InuYasha breathed, nuzzling into her dark auburn hair, "I promised to protect you, to stay with you all those years ago, and my words still rings true to this day."  
  
"_Inu... Ya... Sha_."  
  
"But what of my other?" Kikyo whispered. Waiting for a reply she realise he'd ignored her, idly stroking her hair and rubbing small circles in her back. She smirked in Kagome's direction, savouring the torture she brought her, snuggling deeper into Inuyasha embrace.  
  
"InuYasha? What of Kagome?" Kikyo asked again using her name to get his attention. She shifted, in his hold waiting for his answer, pulling a dagger out of her white haori sleeve whilst keeping constant eye contact with Kagome, waiting for that pained look of horror that so easily came to her a moment ago. It never came again. She mentally shrugged. It didn't matter if the girl even tried to warn him, he couldn't see her or hear her. Her torture was a bonus.  
  
"Kagome? What does she have to do with this?" he pulled back to look Kikyo, his Kikyo, in the eye. A flick of silver register in his peripheral vision, soon to find it pressed at his neck precariously over his jugular.  
  
"Oh?" Kikyo quirked, "She has everything to do with this. How can you promise me protection when you have sworn it to another?"  
  
"Kagome came after you," ignoring the dagger pressed to his neck he continued, "when I protect her I'm protecting _you_, she is _your_ reincarnation. I want to protect _you_ from Naraku. I want to keep _you_ safe like I did all those years ago."  
  
Kikyo laughed harshly in his face watching as his amber eyes shone with confusion. "I don't _need_ you InuYasha. Naraku still possesses Onigumo's heart and that heart still loves me, much like yours. As long as that remains true he cannot hurt me," she paused in her assault, to give him a look of genuine desire, "but I _want_ you, I want you to _feel_ the same suffering I endured." Her brown eyes hardened with the last of her words as she pushed away from him.  
  
"I enjoyed this meeting InuYasha, it helped me see that you still care. And I'll hold you to your word, you will stay with me, even when I descend into hell, you will be with me to share in my torment." she waved her hand dispelling the illusions that plagued the forest, to reveal Kagome's pale form.  
  
InuYasha stiffened as he was hit with her scent, and her appearance. He'd never seen her... Broken.  
  
"It seems that not everyone enjoyed this meeting though." She smirked calling her soul catchers to her, dropping the useless excuse for a reincarnation to the damp forest floor. She took flight with her escorts and left the two in the forest not looking back once.  
  
"Kagome I-I." Kagome's body pushed itself to its feet, dusting at her pleated green skirt as though it would banish the mud smears. Her feet were lead, but her body managed to move her. One agonising step at a time towards her betrayer and then beyond him. To her escape.  
  
"Don't follow me." She heard herself say. She'd retreated into herself, still not able to accept what had just happened. Her eyes were down cast watching the ground as it seemed to pass her by. She brushed by Sango and Miroku unable to hear their concern for her. All she could see were feet, two black boots and two in sandals. According to her brain this wasn't enough information to provide an identity, so it was dismissed.  
  
She didn't know how long she walked for. She didn't even know when she reached the well, or jumped in, she was snapped back to reality when a torch light was shone down the well.  
  
"Kagome? You're back early. Where's Inu-onichan?" came the high pitched voice belonging to her brother. She ignored him, grabbing hold of the rough rope ladder. Taking comfort in the biting feeling it provided, at least her body was her own again. Now all that was left was to order her mind.  
  
She reached the top of the well, pulling herself over the brittle wood rim with the ease of experience. She reached to the side and pulled the lid of the well over the top. "What are you doing?" Sota asked watching his sister intently. She continued to ignore him and placed the lid over the mouth of the well. Stroking the lid with her palms, ignoring the way splinters tried to enter her flesh, until a dull blue light birthed, growing in intensity, and then dying in a flash. What was left was writing burned into the lid sealing the well off until she felt the need to break it. If she'd break the seal again she didn't know.  
  
She walked out of the well house, the dirt path crunching under her passage. Pulling on the door she walked into her home. Sliding the door shut and kicking off her shoes she walked through the house to the bathroom ignoring everything and everyone, concentrating wholly on reaching her destination.  
  
Upon entering the bathroom she found that the bath had already been run, with her bath-salts dissolved, leaving the room heavy with the scent of roses and rain. Somewhere in the back of her mind she silently thanked her mother. Tearing off her clothes she showered off first trying to clean off the emotional mess from her skin.  
  
Satisfied with leaving just enough skin on her body so that wouldn't bleed she sank into the bath allowing the waters to drain her sorrows, her hatred, her anger, her **need** of him. She relaxed sending ripples across the surface as she sunk deeper into the comforting water, as she closed her eyes willing her mind into order so she could function **without** him.  
  
She'd spent quite a while in the bath. She remembered dully that she arrived home when it was just cracking into real night. She seemed to have spent quite a few hours because now no one was awake, the house quiet. She flicked the light on in the kitchen and was startled to find that her mother was sitting at the dinning room table in the dark.  
  
"Sit." Her mother ordered. Kagome did as she was told not even putting up a fight at being treated like a child. Sitting rigidly in the chair opposite her mother's, Kagome waited for her to continue. "Now you're going to tell me what's wrong with you. It must be bad if you walk in here without saying anything and ignoring everyone, who've been sick with worry for you since you've been hopping between times. Now. Spill."  
  
"InuYasha dumped me," As she uttered the words, the dam holding back her tears burst, spilling their oily waters onto the table top, "At least I think he did." Her voice held no trace of pain as her eyes continued to pour out her soul. "He said that when he's protecting me he's protecting her, so in effect I don't really exist. I'm just an extension of her. Even though I told him how I felt about him. Told him I'd wait for him to choose, when he'd already made the choice." Her voice cracked, the barrier around her heart was breaking with this admission. Now she cried in earnest. "Every time he looked at me he saw her, that fucking bastard never saw _me_. And now I've run away from him, further proving his point that I was never there. He said he'd protect _me_ and he lied to me all this time. It was really her he was protecting." Kagome collapsed in the puddle of her soul on the table, her hands reaching to cover her face.  
  
Her mother reached out, stretching over the table. Pushing her fingers into her daughter's hair she kissed her softly on the back of her head, resting her forehead on the kiss. She didn't know who 'she' was; Kagome never provided a name when she was talking about that woman. All she knew was that InuYasha and 'she' had broken her daughter. "The thing that makes me sick to my stomach," Kagome pushed out into her hands, "is that I still love him."  
  
"And you will for a while." Her mother replied slowly. Holding her daughter as tightly as she could in the peculiar position she had put herself in. "I hope you know that he's no longer welcome here now, so when he comes to get you I'm sending him right back."  
  
Kagome snorted bringing her emotion back under control, as she pushed herself up off the table. She wiped away her tears silently denying their existence. "I've sealed the well. He couldn't come through even if I wanted him to, which I don't." She added quickly, reassuring herself, building another wall around her feelings for InuYasha. She sighed from exhaustion; her mind had been stretched too much, having to order herself.  
  
All she really wanted now was sleep. Sleep with no dreams. She bid her mother goodnight and ascended the stairs to her room.  
  
Upon reaching her destination she opened her desk's draw and pulled out a small bottle. Sleeping pills. She first started taking these when she returned home only to have nightmares about Naraku gutting her and bathing in her blood. After a week of that her mother insisted on her taking these, allowing her to sleep with no dreams or any that she remembered. She popped two pills and crawled under the covers of her estranged bed, sinking into is soft mattress. Not having to will her eyes closed she drifted off into a world of darkness not caring if she woke up the next day.

* * *

Much to her annoyance she did, bright and early. Looking at her alarm clock, she noticed it was 7am. Flicking to check the date on the clock, she was now somewhat peeved at finding out that it was a Saturday. Sighing she turned her back on the clock giving the pale lavender of her walls her full attention.  
  
She cringed at the slight cramp in her lower abdomen. This was odd due to the fact that her period had ended a week ago. Understanding shone in the dark depths of her brown eyes. With that she bolted out of bed, grabbed a near by housecoat and ran downstairs through the back door to the well.  
  
Where she found the well glowing blue, '_InuYasha must be trying to get through... Well he can stay on that side, bastard, hasn't even given me a full day to recover and he's already trying to drag me back,_' she thought bitterly.  
  
Running her hand along the under side of the rim of the well she re- enforced the seal with another running along the rim of the well, and some travelling vertically disappearing into the floor.  
  
'_That should keep the fucker from breaking through_'. She huffed and walked back into the house. Plopping herself into the sofa, she flicked on the TV to watch early morning cartoons. Her mother always did say that TV stopped you from thinking, '_Here's to hoping she was right._'

* * *

InuYasha blasted out of the well for the second time. He'd jumped in before on many an occasion, mostly to retrieve the girl after they had a fall out. The well never rejected him; in fact it always welcomed him with its enthralling blue glow that always managed to caress the dark recess in his heart. But now, it was as if he was jumping into rubber. The light of the well played as though it accepted him and then rejected him shortly after. The second attempt felt a lot better than the first, he actually felt some give.  
  
He squared his shoulders preparing for another attempt at making time travel. Jumping into the air above the well, he descended quickly hoping the force would break what ever barrier was set up in the well. Falling quickly he caught himself short, only having his knees crash into the unforgiving earth at the bottom of the well. Nothing happened at all, no light, no feeling of weightlessness, just before he was blasted out the well. Nothing.  
  
He sprung out of the well, his brow wrinkled in something similar to confusion. He had half an idea of why the well wasn't functioning the way it was supposed to. '_I'll get Kaede to take a look at it later_.' Nodding his head he leapt through the trees of the forest bearing his name to find the old priestess.

* * *

  
**End of Chapter One  
  
**

* * *

O.K There's chapter one, would like some feed back, to see if I should carry on this story. Kagome has started to swear a lot, the reason being that when most of my friends and myself are exceptionally pissed, our vocabulary deteriorates to very simple words and the F-word being used to its full potential as adjective, noun and verb.  
  
Looking forward to your reviews on this.  
  
Kay Out. 


	2. 2: Tattos and Seals

Oh! My bad forgot something in the first chapter.  
  
**Disclaimer** ::clears:: throat I DO NOT own InuYasha or any of the characters in this fan fiction. Although I wouldn't mind owning Sess, preferable strapped to the end of my bed and naked at all times ::drool::. If I manage to make any new characters then they DO belong to me.

* * *

**  
Chapter Two: Tattoos and Seals  
  
**

* * *

She could hear the house stirring into life above her. Kagome rose from her slouched posture in the black leather sofa of the living room. Stretching her cramped muscles and with a flick of the remote turned off the TV. After a three hour marathon of Rurouni Kenshin, half of it spent day dreaming about how some of those slices and choice chops would make a certain hanyou bleed; she was in much need of human company, company that wasn't her family.  
  
'_Grandpa would probably come off with "I told you! He's a demon! All demons are bad! When he comes round here next he'll find this place sealed off from his evil hide! We should exorcise the house of his demonic presence whilst we are at it!" Undoubtedly waving around those rather ancient paper wards or something he made himself.  
_  
'_Souta would be heart broken, his 'super cool dog brother', had ended up being the bad guy, well in our relationship anyways. Then after that I won't be able to bring a boyfriend, if I ever find another, over to the house with out him gnawing on the poor, unknown, guys behind._  
  
'_And Mama, bless her, but I can't deal with the constant sympathetic looks that she would unconsciously direct at me with every rejection of the nice little things, like extra pickles or something along the lines of food._  
  
'_No. What I need are people of relatively the same age as me who could share in my anger and do stupid things to help take my mind off my '_love loss._'_ '  
  
With that last thought, she rolled out of the sofa, and shuffled to the phone in the hallway. Summoning forth her mental phone book, she pressed the subsequence list of number into the glowing green neon phone pad.  
  
She stood at the phone waiting for the electric gurgle to change into the familiar voice of one her close friends, twining her fingers into the cords curling its way into the phone receiver.  
  
"Hey Eri?"  
  
"Kagome? I thought you were in hospital with pneumonia."  
  
"Erm... Well I got out yesterday. They said I'm well enough to go out but I have to keep to the meds for a while longer." She finished with a sheepish laugh hoping that her friend would swallow that minute pile of crap.  
  
"Oh OK, so what can I do for you? Notes? Information on Hojou's latest fan girl?"  
  
"Actually I was looking forward to just hanging out with you Yuka and Ayumi, it's been a while you know? And I'd like to go wild for a bit! What do you say? My treat?"  
  
"Hmm you do know you're going to have to bring _a lot_ o' money Kagome. If it's free I'm milking it for all it's worth."  
  
"You got it! Call Yuka and Ayumi for me 'k. We'll meet at WacDonalds in abut an hour 'k. See you guys there."  
  
"Count on it!"  
  
Replacing the head set with something akin to excitement, she jogged round to the bath room. 20 minutes later she was freshly cleaned donning a white beach towel to cover her modesty and a towel for her hair. Taking the steps two at a time she pulled open the door to her room, plopping her ass on the bed and plugging in the hair dryer.  
  
Pulling on a sky blue t-shirt with the word 'Cloud' across the chess, with blue stone washed capree pants, and to finish off, blue flip flops. With half an hour to go she stood in front of her full length mirror toying with happy facial expressions. None of them looked real enough.  
  
A few minutes later she gave up, letting her face fall into the permanent scowl she had worn ever since putting the second seal on the well, grabbing her purse she flew out the house with a weak goodbye. To start her three block walk to the bus stop then on into the high street.

* * *

"Hey old woman!" came the exclamations of a certain hanyou, bustling into the small run down hut of wood and straw.  
  
'_It would be nice if he stopped calling me an old woman. I might be nearly 60, a land slide past the age I should have died, but he is by far the oldest out of us two._' Kaede grumbled mentally, turning from her daily chores of crushing medical herbs, giving the annoyed dog demon her full attention. "What can I help you with InuYasha?"  
  
Golden eyes took in the shrunken form of the old human in front of them. Her old shoulders secure under the flimsy protect of her white haori were slouched forward from old age, but still held somewhat straight by years of wisdom and knowledge, the only thing he respected and valued her for.  
  
"There's something wrong with the well, I have a pretty good idea what's wrong with it. But I want a second opinion to confirm my thoughts." He simply stated, crossing his arms over his broad chest. A gesture he usually preformed when he brokered no argument on issues.  
  
Seeing this Kaede heaved a sigh before getting to her feet slowly. Her bones creaked in protest. "Lead the way InuYasha, though you'll have to wait a while for me, I can not rush about anymore I'm no longer young." Deliberately shuffling at pace that she wouldn't even use, the fabric of the red hakama pants rubbing together, the noise loud even to her ears.  
  
Growling about how weak and pathetic humans are, he turned on his heel and smacked the reed door covering out of the way. Before leaving the thresh hold full he shot over his, "Just hurry the damn hell up! I ain't got all day waiting for you. This was supposed to be sorted before the others came back from their patrols."  
  
Grunting in affirmation Kaede proceed to travel at her more normal pace. '_He many be a half demon, but with Kagome gone, I can't really push my luck with him._'

* * *

"Oh my god! Orlando Bloom is so hot!" Yuka exclaimed along with a violent shiver coursing through her body.  
  
"What is that? Like the third time you've watched Lord of The Rings? Don't you get bored of watching the same movie over and over?" Eri asked, not begin bothered because it was her first time seeing it, but to watch the same movie three times was over kill.  
  
"Does it matter how many times I watch my future husband on screen?" Yuka's eyes glazed over, her body subconsciously trying not to drool in public.  
  
"I preferred him in Pirates of The Caribbean." Ayumi divulged, "You get to see more flesh."  
  
With a snort Yuka replied, "I prefer the none greasy hair approach thank you very much! Plus it's the classic look, blonde hair, blue eyes, tight ass..." she continued returning to her glazed looked meanderings.  
  
Kagome smiled at her friends all too normal antics, wondering if her life would ever return to the simplicity it once was before her was pulled into the well. '_Except it can't can it, I still have to fix the Jewel. I mean I _did_ break it, so I guess I should put it back together. I still need time to cool down though... if I don't then my efforts will only be half hearted, and with the current amount of anger I have directed towards InuYasha, I'll hesitate in battle and it will cause him his life. Though I could live with myself if he did die due to my lack of caring, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself for such a slip up_.'  
  
Whilst deep in thought her friends had gone quiet, watching as her face slipped from a saddened expression to that of a smile that held no humour then back to the scowl she'd been wearing all day. Kagome was brought out of her thoughts when she realised that the air around her had gone deathly quiet, her friends faces lined with worry.  
  
"There's something eating at you Kagome, so are you going to tell us or are we going to have to torture it out of you?" Eri asked, the question plaguing all her friends minds.  
  
"I don't really want to talk about it yet. I want to do something really stupid before I tell you guys about that just yet." Kagome half pleaded hoping that her friends would forget about asking her later.  
  
Eri was about to start her questions of torture when Ayumi jumped, "There are quiet a few stupid things you could do. Get pregnant, get run over on purpose, kiss a really ugly guy or better yet an ugly unknown guy, and last but not least a tattoo." All the while she ticked each one off on her fingers.  
  
Kagome seeing the rift Ayumi made in their plans to verbally assault the Inuyasha issue out of her. Squared herself and prepared to make that rift into a gaping rent. "OK. Where did you get pregnant from? Why would I get ran over on purpose? Ew! And a tattoo doesn't sound so bad."  
  
Out of all the options being given, that was the safest and least humiliating. If anything went wrong she could live a life of no vest tops and work for at least fifteen years to get enough cash to remove it. If she kissed an 'ew' she'd have to spend the rest of her life repressing the memory. "Yeah I'll get a tattoo. You only live once."  
  
"Kagome you're not serious are you?" Eri gasped, Yuka playing the roll of a dying fish and Ayumi looking aghast.  
  
"Why not? I mean I'm old enough aren't I? And it is my body I'll use it as I wish." Kagome walked off in search of a tattoo parlour. Her friends catching themselves decided to run after her.  
  
Finding what she sought she stood outside looking what they had to offer. "Right, because this is something stupid you're all going to help me pick one out, so if it's naff or I get caught with it by my mum, we all get in trouble." Kagome beamed at her friends.  
  
"You're set on getting this aren't you." Eri thought out loud.  
  
Knowing it was rhetorical Kagome answered with a shrug, "Something to remember my time by." She smiled sadly returning her attention to the window. "So you gonna help me chose a good one, or am I gonna get stuck with choosing a naked lady on a motor bike?"  
  
Eri sighed deciding it was better to give up than try changing her mind. She'd give Kagome this victory but she'd still get to find out what was wrong with her, other than her need for self mutilation.  
  
Her eyes wondering, taking in the skull and cross bones, a naked lady with breast far to large for her frail frame, a sun, a crescent moon, a smiley face, a 50Cent. Her eyes shot back to the crescent moon in the top corner of the window. Standing on her tip toes squinting to get a better look, she saw that it had a poem written underneath.  
  
"My only love sprung  
  
From my only hate  
  
To early seen unknown  
  
And known to late  
  
Prodigious birth  
  
It is unto me  
  
That I should love  
  
A loathed enemy"  
  
Kagome breathed. It had squat all do with her current situation, but it was beautiful poem, and it came with the crescent moon. She really only wanted the crescent moon, that alone would piss InuYasha right off, might even open his eyes to the fact that she **wasn't** his precious and very dead Kikyo. But all the better with that poem, the crescent moon the stab and the poem the twist.  
  
"Wow that's a really pretty poem." Ayumi piped.  
  
"Really? You like that one?" Kagome asked turning to where the voice projected from. Knowing full well it was the one she was going to choose with or without their consent. Having a mark that resembled Sesshoumaru's would be to indirectly piss in that ass's eye.  
  
"Yeah you may as well it's the only tasteful one here, unless you want to find another tattoo parlour?" Yuka drawled, not really wanting to walk until her legs were totally awake from sitting through two and half hours of her 'future husband'.  
  
"OK then, then that one it is." Kagome smiled in satisfaction. Turning her attention once more to the tattoo of her choice she gawked at its price, 13,500 yen. Being vindictive was costing her a lot of money, in fact all of the money on her.  
  
"Right let's get it done!" pushing open the door to the parlour and walked into its darkness, her friends trailing behind her.

* * *

"Could you have taken any longer in getting here?"  
  
"I could go back and see if I can. Do you wish it of me?" the old priestess retorted.  
  
Growling he turned his back on her. Waving to the well he voiced his thoughts, "I believe that the girl has sealed off the well on her side. Though I do not know how, she is not even trained in the arts... she has probably stumbled on a memory of Kikyo's and created the seal."  
  
'_When he talks of my sister his speech and his actions become more refined. He so easily slips into the façade she created for him when they we together. At least when he knew she was no longer in this world he acted more like the rough unrefined 'boy' he was before he started growing feeling for my sister._'  
  
Kaede shook off that thought deeming that it was none of her business. These issues caused stress, and stress shortened ones life span. She had already cheated death by twenty years and would like to see another ten gained rather than lost.  
  
Entering the clearing proper she stopped at the well. Waving her hand over the top she sent a ripple of blue energy across its opening. Raising an eye brow she next inspected the wall of the well. She rested her hand on the old wood feeling a raise in the temperate under her hand. When she removed her hand there was a lasting blue imprint.  
  
"Yes...," Kaede breathed, "She has sealed the well, but not with any normal seal. Nothing that Kikyo has done in all the years I was with her held this much power."  
  
"What do you mean? She done this on her own?! The girl can't even defend herself against the weakest of demon, yet she can pull a seal with enough power to rival that of Kikyo's? Preposterous." He dismissed the idea, turning his back on the well and the miko.  
  
"This power surpasses that of anything I've known or seen Kikyo perform. This seal will be extremely hard to break. I'm guessing you wanted to know this?"  
  
"Of course I do, just tell me how."  
  
Pursing her lips she mulled over how to explain this. She could just tell him how to do it. He was a creature of magic if anything he would pull it off without any repercussions and if anything did happen he'd recover. Hopefully. Or she could simply explain how he was to break the seal with all the warnings, because even though he still wore the façade it didn't make him suddenly bright.  
  
"Alright, now listen here and listen good InuYasha. This seal was made with the young girls' emotions, and most of them are clashing. The only way you can break this kind of seal is with blood, yours to be exact. I'm guessing that she is emotionally unstable because of you?" A growl confirmed her thoughts so she continued. "A blood seal is the strongest type of seal that I know of. It's the strongest because it has a higher affinity for the casters will. It's more powerful than ink or literally writing into the object. Do you understand so far?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"If you want this to really work, I suggest you meditate for the rest of the day so your will is more concentrate when you scribe your seal breaker."  
  
Nodding he turned to face her, "How long will this take?"  
  
Looking towards the sky to see that the sun had past its apex a few hours ago, she turned her aged dulled grey eyes to that of gold, "If we hurry you'll be ready for sunset."

* * *

**  
End of Chapter Two  
  
**

* * *

Blerb! There's Chapter 2! I don't know why but this chapter was kind of hard to write lol. Erm, that poem is actually borrowed from a Sesshoumaru wall paper. A poem about his feelings for Rin. But it's so cute I had to use it.  
  
**Reply to Reviews  
**  
**priestes3**: Thanks for your threat! Really got my poop shoot working there to produce this next chapter. :P  
  
**Katzztar**: Thanks for the support and spotting that Kagome, will not be forgiving Inuyasha, any time at all. Coz that's the sort of shit that happens in the real world!  
  
**Ginny Brenn**: Thanks for the support hun. Much appreciated.  
  
Kay Out. 


	3. 3: Breakings and Queries

I'm totally sorry for the lateness of this chapter, but I found a new online game and I've been playing it none stop. ::smacks own hand:: A thousand apologies to my readers, though if you want to bully me, download Lineage II and talk to me online lol players name is Rinako. Also I had Writers block I swear! Just to think about writing without telling myself, "Hey, this doesn't make sense!" Hopefully this chapter has survived and will make sense lol. Also how the hell does this thing not see the bolds and italics I put in this thing, damn it! If anyone knows how to make the FanFic layout look like how I typed this bugger please review just to tell me how lol. Anyways! On with the story!

* * *

**  
Chapter Three: Breakings and Queries****  
  
**

* * *

Kagome sat leaning on her side whilst the bus made the most uncomfortable journey to the bus-stop closest to her home. She had the tattoo done on her left shoulder blade trailing to her middle back. The white gauze bandage placed on her back itched and the tape pinched her skin, the dull ache currently presiding over said place was making her mood dark and her temper short.  
  
'_Damn that InuYasha, even now he's causing me pain._' She mentally growled, shifting again so her other shoulder got some work.  
  
"I still don't know how you could take that much pain. I mean, I was close to hurling back there. Watching as that, that... was that a guy?" Eri waved away the question, "As he cut you up and mopped up the blood."  
  
"You've watched plenty of those poorly made horror movies, a bit of blood shouldn't make you queasy." Ayumi countered, this being the reason she was able to watch with rapped fascination as the tattooist set about his work.  
  
"Well all that's fake. My own bloods fine, but watching a friend bleed real blood just isn't kosher." Eri retorted. Yuka nodded in agreement with Eri like she did with most things. Whilst Kagome was chewing in the sheet covering the table, she was shifting through the 'tattoo catalogue' pretending to look, drowning out the muffled grunts of pain that emanated from her close friend.  
  
Ayumi rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Kagome. Observing how she chewed on her bottom lip and scrunched her eyes tight, she asked the only question she knew, "Kagome? You O.K?" and to that question she received a grunt.  
  
'_Don't itch. Don't itch._' Kagome repeated this mantra over and over and it wasn't working. The need was gnawing at her will power. She did the next best thing; she itched close to the gauzed covered tattoo. This alleviated some of the itching and brought her from the edge of scratching the damn thing out right. She'd have to call on her friends to change the bandage for her. Her mother could not see this, well not yet.  
  
'_He said some of it would scab. Lying sod. The way this thing is itching it's all going to scab over. When I get back to show this off InuYasha will laugh at the giant cockroach sulking from the mysterious nipple I grew on my back._' She sighed, standing up as the bus stopped at her stop.  
  
Walking off the bus, she spun around to wave her friends off only to find that they were standing in front of her.  
  
"Wha... Why?" her arms waving up and down and at friends.  
  
"You said later. And guess what? It's a _whole_ lot later. Heck it's sunset for crying out loud. So we're staying over the night, that way you can tell us the _whole_ story." Eri hefted her bag into view, along with Yuka and Ayumi. This being her plan all along.  
  
Kagome sighed a sound close to a scream. Glaring at them individually she turned her back on them, "Fine, just don't blame me when you-"  
  
She was cut short as the mother of all cramps seized her lower abdomen, doubling her over to crouch on the pavement.  
  
"Kagome!" her friends exclaimed out of sync. Before they could reach her she'd bolted, running in a half crouch. This not being the ideal way to run, she soon toppled forward losing balance, to crash to the harsh ground. Ignoring her banged knees and scrapped elbows she got up again this time running upright to save herself a repeat.  
  
It had taken her three minutes to complete her mini-cross country run of two and a half blocks (return bus-stop half a block closer to home), seventy four steps and thirteen strides to reach the shrine holding the well. Her lungs were burning and her calves protesting to the sudden adrenaline abuse.  
  
She stood there watching as the light behind the shoji doors increased with intensity with each passing moment. Her mind was going in a million different directions at once, but all seem to come to the same conclusion. InuYasha was coming through and she was plain out of places to put another seal.  
  
'_How can he be breaking through?_' She pondered, her breathing returning to normal. '_It couldn't be... Kaede wouldn't..._' Her three shadows had caught up and were currently wheezing their presence. They watched as Kagome made her way to the doors, reaching out one hand to grasp the door grip, only to have it shoot back. She then clenched her hand into a fist, the knuckles turning white as her hand made the return journey to the door grip. Slamming the door back hard causing dust to fall from the roof, they watched as she plunged into the darkness enveloped blue.

* * *

InuYasha sat at the bottom of the well. Hand pressed to the cold earth as he took several deep breaths to steady his thoughts. Instead of steadying them, they drifted down their own little well to the past of ten minutes ago. Kaede, the insufferable witch, had finally finished the 'ritual' that he saw there was no need in doing. At this she sighed and replied.  
  
"We all know how you think, which I might add isn't very often," a low growl stopped her insults, "And your trail of thought switches from one thing to another even if it's a slight disturbance. All in all you have no discipline," another growl which she ignored, damn priestesses, "This ritual should help you centre your thoughts better... here, you have to drink this again for the ritual to be fully complete."  
  
Vile concoction, tasted like grass mixed with horse piss, and smelled like a river that passed through a disease infested village. He'd have to scrape his tongue after this.  
  
That reminder had brought his thoughts back through their well back to his present. The 'vile concoction' seemed to be having some adverse affects on his system. He'd had to remove both his inner and outer haori's due to his increase in temperature. He had to get this over and done with.  
  
The others were beginning to annoy him greatly. They all asked the same questions over and over, "When's Kagome coming back? Why did Kagome leave?" and "What made her leave like that?"  
  
'_Damn her!_' She hadn't been gone a day and they were acting like this. He had told her to stay back, that he had things to sort out. '_But did she listen? Fuck no! And now look what she's done! She's gone and fucked up the group with her, damn emotional, self._'  
  
He growled at how thoughts of her weren't helping in breaking the seal. He huffed and closed his eyes centring himself, closing off his sense so he wasn't distracted with changes in the air and the sound from above. If Sango and Miruko couldn't defend themselves against an attack without him there, they deserved to die.  
  
Taking another deep breath he slashed the top of the hand in contact with the earth, allowing the blood to pool slightly past his claws. With this he started to chant, the words echoing off the walls. "This is my will. There is no stronger. This is my will. And you will yield."  
  
His pooled blood moved to form circles within circles, kanji's with in the rings spelling the words he breathed. He felt the seal give as blue light edged the circles his blood had made. It wasn't enough. Growling he pushed harder into the compact earth, his eyes glowing bright yellow, causing the rings to expand outwards to be replaced with new blank rings.  
  
"This is my will. There is no stronger. This is my will. You will break. This is my will. And I shall pass!"  
  
Fissures ripped the bottom of the well apart and bled blue light. The fissures cracked like glass, and were blown out only to be sucked back into the enthral pit. Unlike the shards of reality Inuyasha dived into the comforting deep.  
  
He'd missed this.

* * *

Kagome watched in horror as the kanji's she'd placed there were sucked into the well. She rushed to the lip of the well clawing at the words to stop their travel, but they continued unhindered and unperturbed by her frantic actions. The lid caved into the cyan glow. Kagome had stopped breathing as her horror had turned to fear. She wasn't ready for him yet. Not yet. Her wound was too fresh for him to show now.  
  
She stood at mouth of the well looking over the rim as glow faded. Their eyes locked. He was there, he was really there. The vision of him soon came to rush up at her. She raised an arm to her face in defence only to get pulled by her upper arm, with the rest of her body, into the air above the well against his topless being.  
  
They hovered there for what seemed an eternity, the heat of his body transferring through her thin t-shirt making his appearance all the more real. She panicked. She pushed at him causing his hand to move to her lower arm, where his grip tightened.  
  
"Sit!" Kagome hollered. The beads around his neck fleshed as the submission words crashed into his ears only to be followed by a scream as InuYasha claws ripped through the flesh of her lower arm.  
  
He instinctively released her when the smell of her blood hit him. She slammed into the ground her knees turning to jelly from the impact as he slammed though back into the past.  
  
Kagome sat panting heavily, tears of pain streaming from her eyes, her torn arm hanging over the edge of the well. InuYasha had let go just in time or her arm would have been broken. Tears of anger joined her tears of pain as her eyes began to glow an electric blue. '_Couldn't he understand that I need my space after seeing something like that?! Why do I have to suffer because of his stupidity?!_' her anger railed, overriding the pain as her mind centred on her one demand, "As long as I draw breath InuYasha you will not come back through!"  
  
Unknown to her, her blood that had pooled at the bottom of the well did as demanded, spinning circle after circle of her oath, glowing the deep colour of three minute old blood that couldn't penetrate the deep darkness at the bottom of the well as it pushed its way through the earth to seal the past.

* * *

This was the first time that InuYasha was sat and he didn't encounter ground. The usual caress that lasted at least thirty seconds flew by in two as he found himself in the bottom of the exact same well just five hundred years in the past.  
  
He sat on this hunches staring at his hand as Kagome's blood ran down his fingers to slowly drop from his elbow. He brought his hand to his lips, and sniffed attentively. He still couldn't believe he'd hurt her. '_I didn't mean too. It wasn't meant to happen. But she-_ ' His nose was assaulted with the smell of her blood. The well stank overwhelming his sinuses as rings and kanji's of her blood erupted from the floor, throwing him out in a maroon blast. He righted himself in the air and watched as the rings formed outside the well. A maroon barrier erected in its place as it glowed faintly in the moonlight. He landed two feet out of barrier and read the kanji's 'As long as I draw breath InuYasha, you will not come back through'.  
  
He growled in protest being shut off from one of the few joys about being with her. Besides her stunning resemblance to Kikyo that's all the joy she had to offer him. She was rude and disobedient and constantly angry with every action he preformed.  
  
"InuYasha... I do not know how you did," a wrinkly or slightly pruned or even a raisin-like hand waved, "what you did, but she put up an extremely strong blood barrier that's keyed to you." Kaede finished looking at the tense shoulders of InuYasha.  
  
Shippo began to whine, the scent of Kagome's blood strong in the air and crusted to Inuyasha's claw. The explanation Kaede provided wasn't enough to alleviate his fears that the stupid hanyou hadn't hurt her, his hold on Sango's shoulder turned into a vice grip as his fears got the better of him and he started to cry.

* * *

Kagome was back at home, laying on her front with a pillow secure under her throat, surrounded by the shocked faces of her friends. After she had made her vow to never let Inuyasha back in her time as long as she lived dark bands had appeared around the well. She was soon sent off to the hospital when her mother found her bleeding in her kitchen sink with the pitiful excuse that a 'dog' had attacked her, technically one had it was just a 'dog demon', so it was a half pitifully poor excuse. She'd arrived back home with fourteen stitches and a rabies' shot only to have to explain who the half naked attacker had been. This had left her in her present situation, of shocked faces and disbelieving stares.  
  
"Don't worry Kagome, you'll find a guy that really deserves you." Ayumi patted her hand in affection. If all of what she said was true, which it had to be with the light show they had all witnessed, then no wonder she didn't have any interest in Hojou.  
  
Kagome had to smile at Ayumi even if it was a sad one. She loved the way Ayumi could just block out all the danger she had told her that she'd been through and concentrate on her past love interest.  
  
"So you've been going into the past to put back together a jewel that you broke all this time?" Eri started, "Why didn't you tell us about this sooner? You could have trusted us with something this important."  
  
"You do realise how stupid it sounds don't you? I mean even though I was there I didn't believe it had happened when I first returned home until _he_ came back for me," Kagome scoffed, "At least now you can actually believe me without blatantly laughing and calling me crazy."  
  
Silence ensued. So it was a little hard to believe that demons existed in the past and some my have survived into the future let alone that they existed at all.  
  
"You're in love with that guy aren't you." Eri stated.  
  
"Was. You guys were right it was a one sided love. He didn't even see me." Kagome whispered, turning her head away.  
  
"Did you tell him how you felt?"  
  
"Yes. And he still rejected me."  
  
"Kag..."  
  
"It's O.K really. I fell in love quick I'll just fall out with the same speed if not quicker. C'mon, switch off the light, today's taken a lot out of me." Kagome said with a bit too much energy. Her friends shared a look and complied with her wishes.  
  
When she heard the even breathing and slight snores from her friends, she was certain they had finally fallen asleep, she silently wept herself to sleep.

* * *

She had awoken with red puffy eyes and a blocked nose. Last nights crying had not done her the world of good. Her friends had woken before her to surprise her with a breakfast feast of eggs, toast, coffee and more eggs. She smiled and wondered into the bathroom to brush her teeth, wash her face and pull her underwear out of the night wedgy it had twisted itself into.  
  
She came out with a sleepy smile hanging on her face, to find Souta eating her special breakfast. She was just about to flick his ear when the door bell rang. She wondered to the door in her PJ's and her slightly puffy face to open the door. There standing in the threshold were two women.  
  
"Would you happen to be the resident priestess of this shrine miss?" the one with glasses, pale brown eyes with matching hair swept into a lazy braid and what seemed to be a permanent joyful smile said.  
  
"Yes, I guess." Kagome replied still sleepy, but mildly curious as to why two people, the other with dead eyes, dark auburn and a permanent frown, would be doing visiting anyone on a Sunday morning. Her eyes wondered to the permanently smiling ones hands. A clipboard. '_Shit! Questionnaires._'  
  
"Good!" Permanent smile chirped, permanent frown had yet to say anything, "We would like to ask you a few questions, if that's alright with you?"  
  
"Questions? What exactly to these questions pertain?" Kagome now more awake than asleep as her brain started squeezing out posh words.  
  
"These questions 'pertain' as to how a priestess of such low standing was able to erect three of the most powerful seals that we have felt of late."  
  
Permanent frown had finally spoken.

* * *

**  
End of Chapter Three  
  
**

* * *

:D Praise to me I made it! This made the 2,500 words I've been trying to hit for every chapter and broken the limit! Review like!  
  
**Reply to Reviews**  
  
**Yenai**: Thanks for saying this story's good . I would love for all of me reviews to speak their mind and swear as much as they like. I'll leave Sess finding out about the tattoo so you read this story lol, but it would be much like her to fall over. And she got that tattoo from a tattoo parlour! :P. ::cough:: my tattoo parlour ::cough::  
  
**Ginny Brenn**: Thanks hun , PEACE OUT dude. :P, guessing you're a guy, if you ain't tell me lol.  
  
**Jade Dragon**: Thanks hun . Sorry for the lateness.  
  
**ra**: Will do hun :)  
  
**Guardiun Angel15**: Thanks hun . Sorry but it's on her back, not being funny but it's REALLY painful to get a tattoo done on your face, plus she won't be able to find a face t-shirt if anything happens lol. Rofl I love your hate of Inuyasha (mother fucker) lol that gave me a laugh, thanks . Sorry for the lateness hun.  
  
**Kellie**: Glad you enjoy it hun . And I'll do as you say and continue. :)  
  
**Sailor mini Venus**: Hey hun . Thanks for reviewing. And once again sorry for the lateness.  
  
**lil-bookworm-chan**: lol thanks for saying that hun , means a lot. Lol your review was funny thanks .  
  
**syrinxsong**: Glad you enjoyed it hun , don't know about that update regularly thing though lol, BUT!! I will try. Don't really know if tattoos like the one Kag got is common or not but a friend of mine got a bible verse done after listening to Gangsters Paradise by Coolieo and watching the movie that goes with it lol. Told him he'd off been better off just buying a bible lol.  
  
**personwithnoname**: Thank you xD. And I will try hun, promise .  
  
**Ginger**: Thanks for telling me that lol, been a while since I had to read that guys work, though I did hate Romeo and Juliet, but if you think about it Shakespeare writes in poem, so it's all good! xD, if not then I'm just begin ignorant and ignorance is bliss. 

Kay Out


	4. 4: Intorductions and Proposals

Hello again! This is out a lot earlier than the other one, quite proud of myself. And I'm proud to say that this chapter has no breaks! Whay! Was thinking to put two chapters into one but... Nahhhhhh! So enjoy the read my lovelies .  
  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own diddly squat!

* * *

**  
Chapter Four: Introductions and Proposals  
  
**

* * *

"I don't now what you mean," Kagome pulled the front door closed slowly, "Now if you'll excuse me I was just about to have breakfast."  
  
Permanent frown stuck her foot in the door stopping it from closing and lunged forward, clasping her hand around Kagome's lower arm and squeezed.  
  
Kagome's mouth opened with a straggled scream. She then stomped on permanent frowns foot and slammed the door repeatedly on the arm until it released the 'dog' mauled appendage. She looked at her bandages and could see that part of it was smeared a pale pink.  
  
Her mother had flown down the stairs at the sound of the commotion and the scream she had heard only to find her daughter sitting on the floor with her back to the wall. She glanced at her to find that one foot was locked straight against the shoji front door to stop it from opening. The door was shaking from the pounding it was receiving from the other side.  
  
"What on earths going on!?" Mrs. Higurashi demanded looking to the crowd that had formed at the living room door. The three girls just shrugged and pointed at Kagome, whereas Souta was just staring at his older sister with egg on his chin and fear dancing in his chocolate brown eyes that were so much like his fathers.  
  
"Lady Miko, please! Excuse Kikyo, she sensed some demonic energy around your wound she only meant to help you! Please! Let us enter so we can talk, I'm sure you have just as many questions as we do. Please!" It may have been muffled but she could tell it was permanent smile talking.  
  
'_I knew that cold bitch looked familiar. It would just have to be a 'Kikyo' wouldn't it._' Kagome thought bitterly. "I hope I broke your arm, you frigid bitch!" she shouted through the door.  
  
Big mistake. Out of the corner of her eye she caught white socks. Her eyes travelled up the tweed skirt past the apron that partial hide the yellow shirt, past the mouth that was pressed into a thin line to meet the hard wood brown eyes of her mother. Only under certain circumstances was anyone allowed to swear in her presence unless they wanted to die.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi eyes flickered to her daughters arm then back to her up turned face. "Stand up."  
  
Kagome did as she was told. To disobey would only shorten her life span to a lot less than it already was. She watched as her mother opened the front door only to be berated with apologies from permanent smile. "I'm truly sorry Lady Miko; Kikyo didn't mean anything by it." She carried on saying the same thing only changing the words to a different order or using a different word with the same meaning. Mrs. Higurashi paid the bowing woman little heed, knowing that this wasn't the one of the two persons responsible for re-opening her daughters wound.  
  
"Nabiki, stop your incessant whining. There is no need for you to apologise for me. I'm not sorry for what I did. It was necessary." Kikyo stated in a calm cold voice meeting the hard steel of Mrs. Higurashi's eyes.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi's hand snapped out with the speed of a bullet to meet her target. In its wake her hand left welt. The burst capillaries under Kikyo's pale skin already browning into a bruise.  
  
Kikyo's eyes widening in surprise only to narrow in sub zero anger as her power flared around her. "You dare strike me?" Kikyo hissed through clenched teeth.  
  
"It was necessary." Mrs. Higurashi replied her voice deadly calm as she broke eye contact with the angered priestess to watch Nabiki.  
  
"Lay a hand on my mother and you'll lose it." Kagome's power had flared in defence of her mother and challenge to Kikyo's aura, her eyes flashing their new found colour of electric blue.  
  
Eri and Co which now included Souta were grinning wildly at the display of mother protecting daughter and vice versa. Seeing now where Kagome got her angry streak from, though they had rarely seen it, it had shown a lot during the early hours of day they had spent together in the park. They didn't know if she was aiming for the poor ducks in the pond or it was just pure luck that every time she threw a stone it skimmed the water it ended up in the side of a Mallard. They promptly left when the park keeper started giving them dark looks and his hands started to twitch with the need to throw stones at them.  
  
"Enough!" Nabiki bellowed, her permanent smile vanishing as though it never existed. Making her power flare to at least three levels higher than what was being radiated from both priestesses. Both gasped as their attention on each other was broken due to Nabiki's change in temperament and aura power, their auras shutting off.  
  
'_This sort of display was saved for men smacking their penises in each others faces._' Nabiki thought dryly as she shut off her power, her joyous smile returning but her tone of voice remained deadly serious. "Madam I am truly sorry for my companions actions as I am sure she is as well," Nabiki shot Kikyo a glare as she continued, "I wish to ask your daughter some questions on how she came about her knowledge and techniques on how she made her barriers if you will allow it." She finished with a bow, her pale brown braid falling off her shoulder to hang close to her cheek as she stared at the snow white socks.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi sighed a sigh of long suffering and pulled the young woman out of her bow and waved the air in front of their faces. "Forget about it. You should really be talking to my father though, he is the head priest after all and he would enjoy your company more."  
  
Nabiki wasn't taken aback by the woman's sudden change in character as was everyone else. In fact she had found a kindred spirit in the older woman seeing that her aura much resembled her own minus the purifying magic. "Are you sure? I mean after what happened I'd understand if you didn't want us to..."She was stopped when Mrs. Higurashi chuckled gently.  
  
"Now. Now. All is forgiven. I wouldn't be a shrine maiden if I didn't forgive people for making mistakes, as long as they learn from it," she regarded Kikyo for a moment then returned her warm brown eyes back to Nabiki, "Now come the both of you, and you can introduce yourselves over a cup of tea."  
  
Nabiki beamed, latched onto Kikyo and dragged her following the retreating form of Mrs. Higurashi. She defiantly liked this woman.  
  
Kagome continued to give Kikyo dirty looks as she passed her. It was enough that the woman was in the past and now that she was in her present made her blood run cold. '_My life is just one big let down after another._' Another bitter thought, that she filed under 'I Hate My Life'. She slammed the front door shut, and unceremoniously stomped into the kitchen where her mother had situated the two 'strangers' and fell into a chair around the table to continue her shower of dirty looks on Kikyo.  
  
"Thank you for allowing us into your home Miss...?" began a cheerful Nabiki.  
  
"Higurashi," Kagome grated.  
  
Over looking the tone Kagome used, "Miss. Higurashi., my name is Hanaoka, Nabiki." She bowed as best she could around the table. Silence followed for thirty seconds. Nabiki turned her head whilst still bowed and glared at Kikyo, who was glaring at Kagome, who was looking at Kikyo like Souta had tracked shit into the house. Nabiki elbowed her travelling partner.  
  
"Yamamoto, Kikyo," she didn't bow.  
  
"We hale from Okinawa where many a priestess has gone for tuition in the arts of demon extermination."  
  
This caught Kagome's attention, "There are still demons in this world?" she asked Nabiki denying Kikyo's existence for the time being.  
  
"Oh yes! But they are mainly spirits and apparitions that eventually end up possessing some poor unfortunate soul," Nabiki's demeanour changed, doing a one eighty, "Then there are the stupid people that call forth demons purposefully to help them financially or politically. And we're left cleaning up their mess," another one eighty, "Most of our priestesses move on to be employed by the government or rich families to help prevent these sort of things from happening."  
  
Kikyo stepped in, beating around the bush wasn't part of her nature, and "We came here to find out how you," Kikyo nodded in Kagome's direction, "were able to erect three very powerful barriers without our training You will tell us what we need to know so we can move on to more important business."  
  
"What she means to say is that we would be grateful if you told us where you got your training from, because our shrine is the only one left in the world that still trains potential miko's," the lines on her face took on that of embarrassment, "most people don't believe in us anymore."  
  
"How do you know I was the one that put up those barriers?"  
  
"Oh that's easy," Nabiki said with ease, "The same magic that's in your aura is that of the barriers."  
  
"Oh," said Kagome. She'd expected something along the lines of "We have spying spirits that we have bound to our will," or "We have a seer and she sees all," something profound, not as simple as "Same magic as that in your aura."  
  
The tea arrived along with Mrs. Higurashi's presences at the table. "So... will you tell us of your training miss?" Nabiki half pleaded.  
  
Another chuckle left Mrs. Higurashi's lips, "Forgive her for being rude," she chided Kagome with her eyes, "Her name is Kagome." With that she sipped daintily at her tea.  
  
Kagome sighed, this woman had come here with good intentions, only wanting to know how the barriers came into existence and all she'd done was bite off her companions head, '_Though she deserved it._' Kagome thought defensively.  
  
"I haven't really had any training what so ever. I was told by a... family friend how my powers work, through my emotions and at times of desperations they manifest themselves. The only control I have over my powers is if I'm using a bow, and even then I'm not sure I have total 'control'. And when I do shoot an arrow it's either all or nothing." She threw her hands in the air, her head lolling back to rest on top of the chair back. She could see just how 'useful' she was. '_No wonder he didn't want me_,' a thought, but a fleeting one.  
  
"Why would you need to use arrows?" Nabiki sipped at her tea talking as though she was asking a question about the weather.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened seeing more of the ceiling than usual. '_Damn me and my mouth! Just when I find someone like me I almost leak my secret. Way to fucking go Kagome! Think! Think!_'  
  
"I... ", '_Think damn you!_', "have to do clubs... ", '_Keep it going!_', "at school. And I took the archery club," '_Yes!_', "I found out at school when I left a target smoking. Lied blamed it on a prank 'cause I was new to the club. After that I kept practicing when everyone was gone, to see if I could control it. I found that if I don't concentrate my powers won't manifest. Also! Found that I shouldn't vent my anger when I practice either 'cause my powers decides to work." Kagome's eyes remained glued to the ceiling praying that she didn't over lie to hide her tracks.  
  
"I see," was the only thing she got from Nabiki. Her brain whooped and wooed and did a jig proud of itself for coming up with that at such short notice, "That makes sense, but why would you need to erect three barriers? And so close to your home." Nabiki finished, empted her cup and asked for seconds.  
  
"I don't know," Kagome said with a shrug, "the well house stinks, its damp and a heath hazard. Do you know how deep it is? So I put a seal on the well door and if anyone can get through that there are two on the well."  
  
"There 'were' two seals on the well," Kikyo interjected. Kagome's eyes and body snapped to attention. Kikyo hadn't said anything for such a long time she'd actually forgotten she was there, "You're lying." Kikyo smirked at her clear discomfort.  
  
"Fine then, how about this. It's .None. Of. Your. Business." Kagome clipped out, just in case this Kikyo was as hard of hearing as the one she knew.  
  
"O.K," Nabiki could see where this was going, "Instead of your reasons for putting them up, how about 'how' you put them up."  
  
"I don't know, I guess I just felt it and it did it, or maybe my power wanted it and I did it. I seriously don't know, all I wanted was for him not to come and get me and there they were."  
  
"Him?" Nabiki blinked at her, very confused.  
  
"Thought you said my reason were my own?" Kagome snapped, mentally kicking herself for letting another one slip.  
  
Nabiki held up her hands implying she was leaving that subject well alone. '_Whatever it was that broke through those two seals was strong and she obviously has things under control, with the seal on the well door that is several times more powerful than both the two seals that were on the well._'  
  
With a sigh Nabiki regarded her half drunken cup of luke-warm tea. '_Orders are orders._' Another sigh escaped her lips as she pushed her glasses further up her nose. She looked to Kagome and asked what she was really here for, "Higurashi, Kagome. We would like to offer you a place in the Sisterhood. My peers have sent both Kikyo and I to see just how powerful you really are and how much control you have over said power. And we find that you have a lot of raw potential to become one of the most powerful priestesses in this generation maybe even in the last few generations," Kikyo's hand clenched into a fist under the table the knuckles turning white, she saw this but ignored it, "Will you take up this offer of training to better your control over your powers?"  
  
Kagome's mind seems to have a relapse back to when she was very embarrassed by a boy when he was pushed into the girls' locker room. Her mind seemed to have gone for lunch. Twenty seconds later it returned with an espresso, downed it in one and came up with...  
  
"Wha... What?"

* * *

**  
End of Chapter Four  
  
**

* * *

:D There she blows! And for those of you that want to see Sess, you're gonna have to wait a while, I'm sorry :(. But I'd like for this to have a plot instead of my ideas just sneezed out. So please bear with me. Also didn't get as many reviews as I wanted for chapter 3 tear ahwell I your out there my stalkers so let yourselves be known! :P  
  
**Reply to Reviews**  
  
**ra**: Thank ye kindly! And I'll keep this is up until the end! This I promise.  
  
**anime-gurl1989**: :D coz you love this I love you! Not in a lesbian way o' course. And :D it's a quicker update than before lol.  
  
**lil'bookworm-chan**: Thank you for your repeat praise . And yes she will be able to go back into the past so don't worry hun .  
  
**waterdrgonmaster**: You like so I have written more! :P  
  
**lilyoko**: Glad you like the tattoo hun . And I'll continue to update though you didn't ask for that lol. Bwahahahaha! I'll still be writing when the cows come home! 

Kay Out


	5. 5: Acceptance and Threats

Hello! Sorry for the delay, with annoying brothers and stupid cousins, this came out a lot later than expected. You'd have thought that operating a computer with the help of windows would be easy, BUT NO! My cousin somehow manages to kill, not one, not two, but THREE partitions with his damn stupid self trying to download on MY PC without asking me! And then there's my brother burping on about how its OUR PC when I didn't see him buy even a toothbrush to clean the keyboard. ::Sigh:: Enjoy my pumpkins .  
  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything besides my PC and my clothes and some other stuff. If you think I'm robbing someone, then in the words of Sporty Spice in reply to the Gallagher Brothers "C'mon then if you think you're hard enough!"

* * *

**  
Chapter Five: Acceptance and Threats  
  
**

* * *

"We would like for you to train with us. You are a miko born, rather than the hoards who have heard the calling. So instead of us helping you find your power we help mould it." Nabiki added.  
  
Kagome's mind was doing a mile a second, going in all directions possible. Some bumped into each other with a curse, whilst others stopped and asked for directions. In the space of sixty hours she'd been through the transformation of trying to come to terms with InuYasha's decision, he shows up, she cries, all in all failing miserably. She'd gotten a tattoo, and now that she thought about it, it was itching and she was twitching slightly from the effort of not itching. And now to top things off strange women, one of them resembling Kikyo to a 'T', were in her house sipping tea and asking her to become one of the elite.  
  
Kagome was startled out of her mental traffic jam when Eri slammed her hands on the table, not only startling her but everyone around the table, except for Kikyo, who probably wouldn't be startled by having an ice pop stuck in her butt let alone anything else.  
  
"I'm sorry but Kagome will have to refuse," Eri said with quiet authority.  
  
"I believe that, this isn't your decision to make miss," Nabiki replied.  
  
"Oh I'm not making the decision. I'm pointing out the obvious. She has responsibilities. To school and her family and her life," Eri retorted.  
  
"If it's her education you're worried about, you need not. We have teachers there that are all of University standards. When I said that most of our priestesses were employed, I'm sure you over heard, I meant just that. Although there aren't many people that believe in our work, much anymore, the ones that do tend to enjoy having the priestesses under their employment to be multi-skilled.  
  
"Her family will not have to miss her for long, our ways of teaching are very... swift, and when we are done she can go on about her normal life and live a comfortable future knowing that she will always have a job when the government require her skills. And they do pay handsomely," Nabiki spouted forth this speech, knowing it was pre-recorded in her head. She'd said much the same thing when she'd gone to collect Kikyo.  
  
"That's all fine and dandy, but what about her—"  
  
"How long will this training take?" Kagome cut Eri off suddenly. For the duration of there argument of her future, a thought had taken a side road labelled 'What If?' At seeing this it had beckoned others with a synaptic wave to search this new road.  
  
'_What if I go with them? What if I become stronger? Then I can show my worth. Then I can show that I'm not just some shadow of Kikyo. That I'm me and only me, then maybe... No! He rejected me, he chose her... If anything I'll do this to complete the jewel and move on with my life._'  
  
"It depends on how much you want to learn—,"Nabiki began only to be cut off.  
  
"Hand to hand combat, weapon mastery, marksmanship and control of my power, all the manifestations."  
  
Nabiki blinked. Out of all the women that she had recruited, and all of those were miko born, none of them knew what they wanted to do specifically, only that they wanted better control of their powers. Once they stayed at the compound for a month or so then they started to specialise in what they wanted to mainly do. Most of them ended up being healers and taking interest in a profession that went along with it, doctors, nurses, social workers.  
  
"Then... It depends on you," Nabiki finished, watching as Kagome remained rigid in the chair.  
  
"Kagome? You're not seriously thinking of going with them are you?" Eri spluttered unable to see why Kagome would want to go with these people. '_Hadn't she just wanted to get away from all of that, from her ex and his lover?_'  
  
"I'm thinking about it, yes..."Kagome answered distractedly.  
  
"But why? I'd thought you'd want to distance yourself from all this miko business."  
  
"Yes, but as you said, I have responsibilities, and that seems to be coming the most prominent of them all don't you think?"  
  
"But, but, but... those powers aren't yours!" Eri practically yelled. She didn't want Kagome to grow anymore distant that she already was. She didn't want her to grow up without her. They'd been together since the third grade. They were meant to get married on the same day. Let their kids play together and if it went well marry them to each other.  
  
"These powers are mine! And if they aren't then I'll make them mine!" Kagome howled pushing herself out of the chair to glare Eri in the eye. How could she know how it felt to be compared to someone else at every turn? Know how it feels to be inadequate in the eyes of the one you love?  
  
"Erm," Nabiki tentatively stepped in, "but what does she mean by your power not being yours?"  
  
"The family friend I told you about says that I look a lot like the priestess that looked after the 'Jewel of Four Souls' five hundred years ago, roughly. She tells me I'm her reincarnation, though I'm not too happy about it," Kagome huffed, clearly angry from Eri's comment, but inside she could see where she was coming from, but Kagome didn't want to run any longer.  
  
"You don't mean the Lady Kikyo do you?" Nabiki felt more than saw Kikyo's whole body tense, as Kagome nodded her head gruffly, "I think you're mistaken because Kikyo is Kikyo's reincarnation," Nabiki screwed up her face at the confusing statement, "Your soul is new I guess. We have been following Kikyo's family for a few generations after we traced it back, to find that Lady Kikyo had a cousin. Most reincarnations tend to stay in the same family the blood being theirs and all."  
  
'_So I'm me and no one else, I only have me to be compared too_,' Kagome thought in slight awe as she slouched back into her chair unsteadily.  
  
"We only recruited Kikyo two to three months ago, when her powers manifested suddenly. And now we're here for you," explanation finished, she moved her glasses up again to the bridge of her nose and watched as Kagome's face took on a look of understanding.  
  
'_Maybe I had part of her soul, so it's understandable that she came into her power now, it's around the time that Urasuea revived Kikyo, and I have been wondering why she's able to walk around without the initial soul to begin with, if I have all of mine back._'  
  
"Can a soul be shared? Or part taken by another person or being?" Kagome voiced the former of her thoughts.  
  
"Yes, though it rarely happens. Have you heard of those true love stories? Where they search and search until they find them and marry them literally for richer or poorer? Well some of those are true. They are the result of the one... of the persons soul... being shared" Nabiki finished with a smile, saying that was harder than it seemed.  
  
Silence ensued for an uncomfortable five minutes, where Nabiki tried to comfort Kikyo to no anvil. Nabiki had once spouted the same story to Kikyo, telling her she could be the strongest priestesses born in this generation, and now she had told another the same story, but only because it was true, she wouldn't have said it if it wasn't. And that's what was eating Kikyo up inside, through all her training, she had excelled, and bested most of the priestesses at the shrine in aura and capability, only to find that someone with less to no training had just as much power maybe even more.  
  
"So... when were you planning on leaving?" Kagome asked quietly.  
  
"As soon as possible, with... or without you," Nabiki answered.  
  
Kagome fumbled under the table finding her mothers hand, grasping and lacing her fingers in hers, she held tight and voiced her decision, "I'd be honoured to train with you," out of the corner of her eye she could see her mother's eyes close. She felt the pang of guilt. '_I'm going to leave my family over this stupid Jewel, but I'll be back faster this way and I'll spend the rest of my life here, where I belong._'  
  
Nabiki smiled softly seeing the reaction from Mrs. Higurashi. She stood pulling Kikyo with her. The girl seemed to be in a world of her own and Nabiki was tiring of her bad manners and aggressive nature towards Kagome, not that she was any better.  
  
"We'll leave you to freshen up. We'll be waiting outside for you, Kagome."  
  
"Don't I need to pack and stuff?" Kagome inquired.  
  
"You can carry something of sentimental value, but other than that all is provided for," Nabiki pulled on Kikyo practically dragging her to the front door, "Don't take too long now!" she yelled from the outside before she closed the front door.

* * *

Kagome got up and gave her mothers hand one last squeeze before she made her way to the bathroom, past Eri who wouldn't look her in the eye. She took a shower fore going the bath afterwards and climbed back into her pyjamas and walked up to her room. Pulled on some underwear, a pair of jeans and a plain white t-shirt and her trainers and proceeded to dry her hair and comb it out.  
  
After fingering the half a Jewel at her throat she walked over to her desk and picked up the picture frame. Finding the clasp a little difficult with her short nails she decided to chew her way in to free the picture of its bindings. Huffing and shoving the now folded picture into her back pocket, she closed her eyes, spun around and breathed in deeply, burning her room into memory. Opening her eyes she breathed her farewells, left the room and descended the stairs.  
  
She popped her head into the living room, calling out to everyone but receiving no answer. She wondered if they were angry with her, not that she could blame them, but this was something she had to do, to be free of the responsibility of the Jewel of Four Souls, she'd fix it, kill Naraku and come home, find a husband/someone that will put up with her and her secret life of killing demons so she stays well off. They should be able to forgive her after that shouldn't they?  
  
Heaving a sigh, she walked to the front door and slid it open. There on the other side was everyone, waiting to say their goodbyes. Eri and the gang were sniffing and hiccupping and all Kagome could do was smile when they launched themselves at her in a group hug.  
  
"I'm sorry about before, I just didn't want... to you know..."Eri sniffled out.  
  
"Yeah I know, but I'd never leave you guys. You guys were there for me when I needed you lot and I'll be there for you," Kagome grinned out.  
  
"Promise?" Ayumi asked  
  
"Hell Yeah!" was the answer to that question. With one final strangle hold on her person, the 'Fantastic Four' parted giving her room to say goodbye to her family.  
  
She enveloped Souta in a death grip. Taking care she squeezed him enough so that she didn't squeeze out her special breakfast on herself. "I'm going to miss you terd. Whilst I'm gone I want you to look after mama and gramps, you hear me?" She whispered.  
  
He scoffed and chocked when she applied more pressure, "I was gonna do it anyways!" he returned the hug was as much vigour as she gave burying his face in her clavicle, "I'm gonna miss you too," his voice no higher than a whisper.  
  
She released him and walked to her grandfather. He stood there smiling like she was going on a field trip. His hands rose to capture her face in a gentle cradle of wrinkles and the scent of cinnamon. He pulled her head towards his puckered up lips to place quick kiss on her forehead only to release her. She could only smile at his actions, he never actually said goodbye to anything. It was his belief that if you never said goodbye you would meet in another life.  
  
Last but not least she turned to her mother who stood watching her. '_Would she ever stop watching her? Not likely._' Kagome smiled at that thought and walked into her mothers loving embrace. "I knew this day would come, you leaving home, but I didn't expect it to be this early." Kagome didn't know how to reply, so she remained silent, breathing deeply of her mothers scent holding it in, so she could remember how she smelt.  
  
Kagome dislodged herself walking to the start of the temple stairs. She turned and waved a final goodbye. Descending the stairs she thought how she'd never had to do, what had just taken place, when she left through the well. This might have been because she returned, even if it was for a few hours, all during the week. But now she didn't know when she was coming back.

* * *

"So, there is one stronger than I..." Kikyo had decided to finally speak to Nabiki's joy, but it was on a subject she would rather do without talking about.  
  
"There are many stronger than you Kikyo, like me for instance, it should be nothing new for you to find out there are those in this world that have more power than you or I possess. And the strongest of us all is Grand Priestess."  
  
"She is only the strongest due to the fact she has a god on her side!" Kikyo hissed.  
  
Nabiki's eyes narrowed to slits as she regarded Kikyo with abated patience. She reached out and took hold of her chin with her delicate fingers. Making sure she had Kikyo full attention by giving her a quick shake, she hissed out a few sentences of her very own.  
  
"We didn't come onto the main land to find you so you could come and stroke your ego like a fat cat. We came to train you, to protect the lands Izanami gave birth to. You will continue to do this or I will break you where you stand girl, I haven't lived three hundred years without knowing how to torture priestesses that turn on the Sisterhood. Do we understand each other?"  
  
Kikyo nodded eyes wide.  
  
"Good!" Nabiki chirped, her face taking on the lines of someone who was high on laughing gas.

* * *

**  
End of Chapter Five  
  
**

* * *

Hmmm, I'm sorry to those of you who want Sess, but he didn't get a look see in this chapter, he should show in the next I think, keep you Sess fans happy. It's now 12:18am in merry old England, and I have a headache from looking at the monitor for so long, and heartburn from eating my dinner to fast, though if you ask me I have to do it all the time with my brother trying to steal the food right out of my mouth the pop bellied poncing butt munch.  
  
**Reply to Reviews**  
  
**demonswty**: Its not soon but here ya go! Leave your E-Mail addy hun and I'll post you updates k.  
  
**ra**: Am doing lol . Same goes for you lol, leave me you E-Mail addy.  
  
**Cresent Moon22000**: Just pretend that I posted this like 5 days ago lol. And LEAVE YOUR ADDY!!! :P  
  
**Tigeris**: I can't wait either lol, when she gets back she'll be... Interesting :P. Thanks for the Info on the Shakespeare lines already got yelled at by Ginger, 8(, by the way, what does TTYL and TTFN mean? Lol  
  
**Waterdragonmaster**: puts on Sess mask Do not worry my dear I will in the next chapter! exit stage left! OMG was that just Sess-sama?!  
  
**Shadow Dragon- Silver Claws**: Glad you're liking it so far hun . And there wil be some scuffles, in the future. Just give me enough time to get there lol. You ain't alone hun lol, I hate her and all, but I can sort of understand where she's coming from, but damn she ain't half a bitch.  
  
**lil'bookworm-chan**: This chapter should explain what you asked, but to be safe coz when I have my dense days I like being told shit plain and simple. The Kikyo of the future is the true reincarnation of past Kikyo.  
  
**Sliverspun**: Thanks for saying that means a lot :). Hope this chapter keeps you happy a bit longer lol.  
  
**Soul-Witch Tusunagi**: Sorry I didn't get to say thanks to you before hun. I'm blind, and staring at a PC for 6 hours isn't doing me any good lol. Thank you for your kind words and I'll keep writing .  
  
Kay Out. 


	6. 6: Welcomes and Feelings

Sorry for the lateness everybody, but I'm tired and I can't really think of a believable excuses lol. Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter, whilst I enjoy some sleep .

* * *

**  
Chapter Six: Welcomes and Feelings  
  
**

* * *

Kagome was bored out of her mind to say the least. The trip to Okinawa, to the longer of the islands, where Naha was located, was quiet and full of tension like something had gone seriously wrong, but as seen as though it was Kikyo that was emitting said vibe she concluded that it must just be her normal mood.  
  
Drawing up to some moss covered steps which seemed to have clouds at the top, in a black Beetle, one of the old models, that Nabiki said was her pride and joy. The only thing Kagome could see that anyone could be proud of is the way it ate a hole of its very own in the ozone layer.  
  
After climbing the equivalent of half the height of Mount Everest, at least to Kagome's burning calves, itching thighs, and lack of breath, Nabiki walked up and pulled on the red and white rope hanging to the side of two large oaken doors. Nabiki gave it a good yank clapped her hands and held them in prayer. The large brass bells jingled their dented tune, three seconds later the ring of a much larger and healthier bell rang. '_Now that is a door bell_' thought a slightly impressed Kagome. The oaken doors drew creaking open with a sprinkling of moss dandruff. Kagome suddenly found that she had caught her breath and wasn't going to let it go any time soon.  
  
The doors opened to reveal nothing but a five buildings. Two building were on each side of a spacious court yard and the largest of them all at the opposite end of the court from where they were. Red post shone in menace where the slate roof shone in brilliance. The court, evenly paved, that could hold at least a thousand people, all shoulder to shoulder with an isle in the middle, if they chose to have one.  
  
Nabiki turned to a rather purple Kagome, blue from holding her breath for too long and red due to her anger rising. Smacking Kagome rather hard on the back so she'd liberate the now stale air residing in her lungs the three hundred year old constantly smiling, to people who didn't know her, priestess, who was still smiling began to speak.  
  
"When we enter through these doors, we will be entering the main facility of the Sisterhood," Kagome made a move to open her mouth but was waved to a stop as Nabiki continued talking, "When we pass through these doors we will be passing through a barrier also. Within the barrier time moves faster."  
  
"How much faster?" Kagome jumped in.  
  
"For each day that passes on this side a year passes within the barrier."  
  
"What?! By the time I've finished learning in there I'll be old!"  
  
"Calm down. You only age until you're in your prime. Then another spell stops you from aging. This is so your body is able to use your power at its full potential for longer."  
  
Kagome's thoughts and mouth getting the better of her, "Does this spell work outside the shrine?"  
  
"To a degree yes, your aging process is slowed but not stopped as it is in the barrier."  
  
"If I say no will you leave me here and not take me home?"  
  
Nabiki mulled this over for about a second before replying, "I wouldn't have done that, but now that you mention it, yes." Nabiki continued to smile, as she watched Kagome kick herself. "When you enter the barrier you'll be a little disorientated," with that last warning Nabiki pushed her through the doors.  
  
Kagome stumbled through a parade of colours. When Nabiki said she'd be disorientated she didn't think it would be this extreme as her stomach heaved in reply to her swimming vision. The colours slowed abruptly becoming exceptionally sharp and defined. Her mind had finally caught up with what she was gazing at. People, or rather, women were in the main court yard, some meditating, others were either running or walking making errands and some stopped with something close to surprise with a sprinkle of concern on their faces at Kagome, all in the garbs of mikos.  
  
"Welcome to the Sisterhood, Kagome."  
  
Kagome, overwhelmed, emptied the contents of her stomach on the front door step.

* * *

It had been a week now, and Shippo still hadn't given up hope of Kagome returning to him. Her yellow back pack, which she'd always carried with her, was all that was left of her existence in this time. He was currently in the bottom of said bag rummaging for all the things the smelt like her, so he could horde them as Ali Baba had all his Asian treasures.  
  
It had been three days since Sango, Miroku, '_And that dumb dog bastard_' had gone off on a rumour of a Jewel shard, to the south. 'Dumb dog bastard' alas we will be calling him by his real name InuYasha, had refrained from taking the small kit with them hunting and had left him in the care of Kaede and the night was fast approaching. He hopped out of the bag with a clean pair of white panties on his head, giving Kaede's semi conscious form a last glance he left the hut in an orange and white blur.  
  
The world rushed by in a swirl of deep jades, dark azures and browns as Shippo sped through the under-bush towards the well. Night was just breaking when he reached the blood barrier. The colour never changed what ever light it was in, and the ever present smell of Kagome's blood still choked his senses, but this was the only place he could sleep now, without waking to find his sleeping mat wet with his tears, and on occasions a number one.  
  
He walked towards the dancing kanji circles that denoted the edge of the barrier. Holding out his small clawed hands he touched the deep red haze in front of him. A ripple of warmth swam through his body as a red one hummed through the barrier. He pushed slightly and it gave. The barrier now held him in a small dimple at its base that slowly got smaller as the young kit pushed further towards the well. He continued until he was just past the first of the blood bands when he suddenly stopped.  
  
He could feel it, the cold wind of a demonic aura a thousand times more powerful than his own. The warmth of the barrier maintained a steady rhythmic pulse through Shippo after it felt the sudden change in the young kits aura, now that it had full contact with his body. The effect of the barrier wasn't doing wonders for his senses. Something this powerful should have hit his radar a while back, but due to the numbing tendencies of the barrier he only just felt it as the owner of the fridge aura stepped into the clearing.  
  
His vision blurry he could only make out white form steadily coming closer to where he stood. With each step it took, the clearer it became. White billowing hakama pants paddled into his vision, along with a white haori with a splash of red, which oddly reminded the dozy kit of a slashed neck leaking its precious liquid. Black armour that looked strangely familiar with its spiked shoulder guard, golden eyes and quick-sliver hair, all tied together with a purple and gold obi. His mind was slowly turning to mud when realisation hit him, with an '_eep!_'  
  
'_Sesshoumaru!_'

* * *

Sesshoumaru stopped a few feet from the somewhat drugged kitsune, cocking an elegant black eye brow he regarded the demon child like he did everything else, indifference.  
  
He'd been travelling his lands doing what duty obligated him too, patrol. He had many a reason for travelling his lands beside obligation. Before it was to retrieve his fathers hidden fang that just happened to be in his younger half brother eye, which and he wouldn't deny it, was fun, up until the tainted whelp had taken his arm. He'd reasoned with himself that it was his own fault. Changing into his real form was saved for battles that his humanoid form couldn't handle, such as stronger beings of that size or multiple beings of semi-recognisable power, where his decrease in speed would not have been a set back. Finding that the sword had other uses other than killing, like keeping a certain half-breed from turning into a mindless demon bent on killing, seemed rather handy to Sesshoumaru, now that he had a sword to rival that of Tessaiga that reason was made obsolete.  
  
Another was to get away from his castle. The constant flow of messages, which he thought was a waste of a very useful hemp fibre, that he would only reply to with a long winded no or yes, but mostly the former. In effect it was wasting more paper than was necessary. Not that Sesshoumaru thought that the cost of paper was overwhelming the funds that backed his style of living. He just liked employing the ability to be stingy, which seemed to irritate the other Lords to no end. He found this quiet enjoyable, next to killing them. They just didn't seem to understand that he wasn't interested in social functions, where he'd just ignore them all. Doing that in his own home, a goodly distance from any Lord was more preferable. So he avoided staying at home for long jaunts unless they were really necessary, where he'd get cramp in his hand from signing or writing personal replies. If he wasn't there he didn't see missive or party invitations, therefore he didn't have to reply to anything.  
  
There were many others but the last was the ever offending Naraku. That damned-able mish-mash of demonic beasts and a failing human body had used him like one would the lavatory. He'd trampled Sesshoumaru's pride and dignity in one swoop, and Sesshoumaru wasn't about to forgive him anytime soon. Though he didn't purposefully look for the disgusting creature, he knew he'd reveal himself when he thought he could use Sesshoumaru again.  
  
Sesshoumaru stood wondering when it was that he started to act on whims '_... Rin_' or tugs of magic whispering over a link he never knew he had, '_... Now_'. It had been this tug that had brought him to the edge of his lands, to Inuyasha's Forest. It first started six days ago when he had felt the first faint pull of magic. He'd been in the north sorting some business with the Lord of the lands. What better excuse than 'There is something wrong with my Lands' for him to leave earlier than expected. He'd left to explore this new feeling because he had nothing better to do. No, that was a lie. He did have better things to do. He just didn't want to do them.  
  
During the same day he started travel the pull turned into a violent wrench, and in response he took to the skies flying as fast as his magic propelled cloud could muster. The feeling didn't last long, as he slowly fell out of the sky, questioning himself over his actions. Finding that he had acted on something or someone else urgings he spent longer than needed on reaching his destination.  
  
So, now here the Ice Prince stood, his usual mask of emotionless perfection, now hanging in something akin to boredom as he had to go over his observation of the kit in front of him. Everything was as before, except for one rather large detail concerning a white garment of unknown origin tapered to his head.  
  
Setting aside the strangely dressed kit as a minor detail in the well clearing he proceeded to approach the major detail. Sesshoumaru idly pulled out Toukijin, and just as idly prod the barrier. Upon the second prod Sesshoumaru received a vibration. Drawing the sword back for inspection he found that it itself was shaking... in fear. He sheathed his sword, making a mental note to punish it, something to pass the time on a rainy day.  
  
'_It seems that this barrier is selective in what it deems an enemy._'  
  
Another look at the dozy kitsune cub confirmed his beliefs and he stretched out his only hand to meet the red semi-transparent wall ahead of him. At contact a ripple was sent though the barrier and its twin sent through Sesshoumaru. A sharp intake of air, usually associated with a gasp was sucked into his lungs as he pulled his hand back faster than he wished too.  
  
'_No wonder the child seems to have lost his will to run. His fear is still prominent in his scent, but other than that he seems happy just watching me. The feelings enticed by this barrier fogged my senses even with the short amount of time spent in contact with it. Its potency seems to rival that of opium. Too much of this and even I could become addicted._'  
  
"Sesshoumaru!"  
  
Jumping out of the way at the last minute, Sesshoumaru indulged in a growl as he realised just how much the barrier had affected him. '_If that insolent whelp didn't know the value of surprise over bravado I'd be sporting quiet the bruise._'  
  
The current bruise was now a small crater in the ground, where Sesshoumaru should have been. InuYasha looked up through the shower of grit and chunks of earth to find his brother remains no where in sight, but instead found his form not too far off from his gardening. 'Standing like he always does, like the world isn't good enough for him.' InuYasha saw his brothers eyes simmering, divulging themselves of the emotion they expressed just a while ago, but InuYasha had saw it. Anger. A self satisfied smirk smeared onto his lips.  
  
Sesshoumaru was less than pleased with his lack of control. Allowing his curiosity to over ride his caution in unfriendly territory, even though it was his back yard, was a mistake he shouldn't have made.  
  
"What brings you here, bastard?" smirk still worn, to proclaim his victory over seeing a flaw in his immovable mask.  
  
Sesshoumaru made another quick scan, a thing he was growing tired of doing. Something was missing from this meeting. '_Ah, the ever present miko whore seems to be absent._'  
  
"You seem to be missing something dear brother, or couldn't you hold onto it with your tainted strength?"  
  
"Eh? But I seem able to hold onto Tessaiga?" from that reply Sesshoumaru could see the barb in the question was lost on him.  
  
"A minor technicality," he waved its dismissal, "the sword is actually needed by you half breed, you depend on it, or have you forgotten?"  
  
InuYasha snarled taking real offence. It had taken quite some time to remove the smell of human blood from his person. "Why are you here Sesshoumaru? Is it Tessaiga? Or do you just want another beating?"  
  
"I don't think that will happen," Sesshoumaru reply tersely as InuYasha jumped at him again, moving out of the way with ease he continued, "You see, I have noticed a pattern, "another evade, "though small," side step, "but on those occations," a hop, "you seemed to have something that you wanted to protect," a hop and a leap, putting enough distance between the brothers, "pray tell InuYasha, but, where has that something gone?"  
  
InuYasha came up short, "She's busy... indisposed."  
  
"Indisposed?" the eye brow that had vanished into his fringe made its way back to its rightful place, "In other words, she's either dead, lost or has gotten bored of your company."  
  
'_I didn't mean to hurt her. I was only meant to bring her back. It's been a week. She'll come back won't she...?_'. Shaking his head venomously to dispel the doubtful thoughts, "She will come back!"  
  
"Ah, so she did get bored of you." Now it was Sesshoumaru's turn to smirk, a slight curling of one corner of his lips.  
  
"Shut up! You don't know shit about shit!" with that said InuYasha yanked out Tessaiga transforming the busted blade into its more useful fur hilted fang.  
  
Green eyes blinked as InuYasha sprang at Sesshoumaru, sword over his head as he swung at his perceived enemy. Tessaiga bit into the ground as Sesshoumaru easily sides stepped and smashed Toukijin onto his father's fang. The hit jarred InuYasha's hands causing them to numb and his grip lessen. Having this in mind Sesshoumaru casually called forth his blades power, the air pressure alone being enough to dislodge the hanyou from Tessaiga and into the intimate embrace of a near by tree.  
  
Not wasting any time Sesshoumaru sheathed his sword, ran the short distance to his dazed brother and smashed his fist into his jaw. He repeated this action, not always hitting the same place, until InuYasha's head was neatly tucked into a dent in the tree with little rivulets of blood tracking their way to the tree base.  
  
Sesshoumaru backed off and stood watching his younger sibling twitch, cough and splutter. The gleam of a deformed Tessaiga caught his attention. Pulling free Toukijin once again, '_This all would have been easier with the use of both my arms_,' he thought cynically, he moved it under the fang until it reached the part where the blade met the hilt, picking it up that way, he spun the katana on his double edged one, turning to Inuyasha again the sword still spinning, he released it. It sunk into InuYasha's shoulder leaving roughly three inches of the raged blade showing.  
  
An 'awagh' was picked up by Sesshoumaru's hearing. He had forgotten that the fox child was present and watched as he slowly curled into a ball, his furry tail prominent, hiding the rest of his form. '_I will figure out the reasons behind this feeling once it makes itself more known, and then I will resume the hunt._'  
  
Knowing that the threat of InuYasha turning into a mindless beast was infinitely small, he called into the world his cloud of magic and left his back yard to concentrate on his front one. With Naraku on the prowl, searching for demons to assimilate, the issues in his lands had become small, but there were still the odd ones that decided that their presents be felt by the powers that be, being Sesshoumaru, you don't want to get his attention.

* * *

**  
End of Chapter Six  
  
**

* * *

That my friends broke the limit of 2500 words! Hope you like it!  
  
**Reply to Reviews  
**  
**Syrinxsong**: ::blush:: I love you too . And yes Kagome will be kicking some serious butt, when she gets back.  
  
**Silverspun**: Kikyo... you'll see how she does lol. And she'll meet him soon I guess. I don't really want to dwell on her training too much. Glad you like the lengths of chapters hun . Aww teary eye'd thanks for saying that . Kagome is no ones reincarnation, I feel that she is in her own right a fresh new soul, voice change, god like that has been bestowed with great power causing the earth to shake at the sound of my voice. Oh! And dun blame me for your drug abuse :P!  
  
**ra**: Lol, thanks and GIVE ME YOU E-MAIL ADDY DAMN YOU!!!  
  
**Waterdargonmaster**: I swear it was Sesshoumaru! Just... with breasts. Anyways he's here now so NER!!! You can't kick my butt now without feeling guilty!!  
  
**WinterBlossom/YukiSakura**: Thank you!! Here ya go! It's not soon, but... HERE YA GO!   
  
**Tigeris**: Thanks for the info hun . Now you also know why shes that old . You'll have to wait for the tattoo discovery part though lol . And POOH BEAR RULES!  
  
Kay Out. 


	7. 7: Training and Returns

Sorry this chapter took so very long to come out, but I decided to make a Glossary which I would appreciate that you read lol. I've had exams and had to revise and crap. Then I had a death in the family, and the funeral was just this Friday gone. Anyways here's the next chapter .

* * *

**  
Chapter Seven: Training and Returns  
  
**

* * *

After someone had come to clean up her sputum, and a small crowd of Kikyo followers had appeared to greet the somewhat distant priestess, Kagome was taken to be shown to her quarters and measured. She'd been given the normal garb of that of a miko from the Feudal Ages, the off white of the haori and blood red hakama pants and it burned to don them. The burn would fade, eventually. She'd show her worth to InuYasha, show what he had lost.  
  
Training began within the next few days, along with her schooling. Her weeks consisted of ballet and gymnastics required to make her supple and lithe, lessons she would usually have in high school and meditation exercises to help her control her powers.  
  
Kagome made an attempt to mingle and make friends for her long stay at the shrine, but she had been alienated as soon as the first day had gone by. This didn't stop her however; she plodded on day after day putting her social skills to the best of her use. After a month she finally gave up and submerged herself in work, sang to herself, and talked to wondering spirits should they wonder around her long enough. If she had withdrawal symptoms she kept them to herself.  
  
Due to her isolation from miko society her powers grew faster than the average priestess and her elevation from beginner to standard vexed a lot of her alienators, Kikyo included. After graduating 'high school' within the next month she was shipped off to the Brotherhood to continue her training under the guidance of Shaolin monks and sword masters.  
  
The Brotherhood was much the same as the Sisterhood, just only teaching males. The reasons were the same as those for single sexed high schools. But she was the exception due to her demands for hand to hand battle and weapon mastery. The Grand Priestess could only pull so many stings and none of those she could pull had teachers willing to leave their posts just for one student. So the shipping to Naze was unavoidable. The Brotherhood had a barrier and much the same spells to match that of the Sisterhoods. Whereas the power of Izanami is channelled through a high levelled priestess to maintain the barrier, the power of Izanagi is channelled through a high levelled priest.

* * *

She spent seventeen years at the Brotherhood, slowly coming out of her shell of solitude and slowly began to make friends so her time spent learning was somewhat more enjoyable. As she learned her confidence and ego grew to within acceptable standards of a constantly sort after girl. The teachers didn't pay much mind to her being a woman and treated her, much to her joy, like all the other students, shit. She left but after she had made an impact. She had been graced with a samurai blade set on her departure, which was odd, due to the fact she had brushed that part of the training, and many others, only learning the weapon dances and concentrating on the Chinese form of swordsmanship.  
  
The ego and confidence building at the Brotherhood crumbled to rubble and dust within the first three days back at the Sisterhood. By all means she was not popular with the priestesses. They seemed to think she had influence over the Grand Priestess, making her do Kagome's bidding. It was a nice rumour she had to admit, but the Grand Priestess only paid sisters attention when they paid theirs to her.  
  
She returned to her solitude, keeping up her own training and starting to study again for her degree in astronomy and gradually became buried in her work and training, again. She wasn't planning on spending much longer at the Sisterhood anyway. She had been away long enough. Upon her twenty-first year of training she told them, them being Nabiki, she would be leaving them soon, to return to her duties on the other side of the barrier.  
  
"No," had been Nabiki's answer, "Your training is not yet complete," she added later when Kagome puffed up like a silver backed gorilla about to beat her hands on her chest and storm out the wall that Nabiki had her back too.  
  
She decided that she would stay for another seven years making it a whole month that had gone by in the 'realer world' without her. Her routine changed slightly as the years went by. In the past the years had a routine of training and studies, now it was training, studies and training missions.  
  
Most of these mock battles were made for building team work and finding out who could work well or break under pressure. Kikyo excelled in these situations. Most of the time taking the leading role in the groups hunting powerful and rather large level three demons called by high priestess back at the facility into the near by woods. If Kagome hadn't been one of the few to be cast out by her she would have held Kikyo in awe as much as her followers did, for her it was bitter indifference and a skid mark of envy.  
  
One of these supposed training missions had turned into an actual real battle. One of the rather powerful and large level three demons that a high priestess happened to call into their realm was with child. Several in fact, close to a hundred, all extremely ugly, not that their mother was much of a looker and with long guts. In other words ugly, greedy little buggers.  
  
Women from the Sisterhood had acted as support for the men from the Brotherhood, casting shields, healing, spirit armour castings, curse breakers, on the spot exorcisms and also acting as back up, guarding backs with purifying arrows. The Brotherhood were acting as cannon fodder and meat shields and Kagome was ordered or more pointedly forced by her group leader to join the ranks of cannon fodder on this mission.  
  
Before it had actually turned into a real battle the mock mission was going as well as all the others she had been on, the only thing that was different was the odd feel of unease. The reason for her unease was made apparent when one of the cannon fodder went in for the kill and preformed an emergency C-section on the mother to be. As soon as the babies were out they devoured their mother and turned on each other. The Brothers saw this as an opportunity and attacked the writhing mass slicing the worm like creatures into smaller worm like creatures. This didn't help the situation; instead it made it easier for the others to eat. They ate each other faster than InuYasha could physically inhale a pot of ramen, leaving two over weight, human sized worms that were in serious need of lips, if only to keep back the over flow of drool that was turning the ground into a mud wrestling ring.  
  
The Sisters saw this as another failing of the cannon fodder and Kagome was also held responsible. Taking responsibility for her group, Kagome erected a barrier around one of the cannibal worms. It smashed against the barrier trying to get to its sister or brother so they could either hug or eat each other, probably the latter due to the lack of limbs.  
  
Kagome pulled on her power and shifted the barrier into a sphere moving the barrier off the ground so that the worm couldn't burrow to escape. She steadily made the sphere smaller crushing and purifying the inhabitant in the process. It was taking longer than it should have due to her having to keep a barrier around herself and her fellow fodder whilst cannibal worm number two rammed against it.  
  
The squeals of number one were only fuelling number two to double its efforts in drooling on the barrier which now had small hole that were growing larger with each new vibration it receive. As the last death squeal left number one, number two smashed through the barrier, three lines of fodder and made a mouth-long rush towards an unprepared Kagome.  
  
Before the last defence between her faeces and underwear gave out, Kagome was launched out of harms way and thrown into the under-bush lining the clearing. Righting herself in the air and with mental effort clenched that sphincter close, landed on a crouch leaning on her previous 'dog mauled' arm which was now punctured with small holes that were bleeding freely.  
  
She scrambled back to the clearing, just in time to see a white wolf, no lager than Kirara in her battle form, urinate and kick dirt on a now dead cannibal worm number two.

* * *

A month. A whole month had gone by without Lady Kagome and Miroku was feeling it. The most he'd managed to get out of InuYasha had been, "Piss off," and, "Leave me alone." InuYasha hadn't provided any information on why Lady Kagome had left only that she did and probably for good. He didn't like the 'for good' part. The 'for good' part had turn Sango sour over night like a pile of washing that hadn't been hung up quick enough. If he even looked in her direction she'd hurt him, and although he didn't like the length of his life span he'd prefer it to be short and miserable, than shorter and miserable.  
  
InuYasha had been relentless in searching for the Jewel shards, trying to prove that he didn't need Lady Kagome's help. He would send off both him and Sango on Kirara and tell them to come back and if the rumours proved fruitful InuYasha would join them. Whilst they were gone InuYasha did something he deemed useful.  
  
'_Why couldn't he go with Sango?_' he thought acrimoniously as her pony tail smacked him in the face on his place behind her on Kirara. They were returning from a neighbouring village and their visit had not proved fruitful.  
  
There had been a rumour floating about that village, a cunning demon that attacked their village during the night and kidnapped their children from their beds only to later find their bones in the near by woods. It sounded like a Jewel shard so off they went.  
  
It happened to be a mad man that lived in their village who was trying to summon something so he would have unmatched power and take the position as the new village head. Even though they had been there he'd kidnapped another child and killed him before they could stop him. The mad man was executed in public for the benefit of the families he destroyed, his body burnt to ash and his head sent rolling down a hill into a near by gully where some animal, no doubt, took pity and buried it.  
  
The reason the trip had turned sour was that the child that had been kidnapped and ceremoniously sacrificed had reminded Sango of her little brother.  
  
Sango had blamed this on InuYasha, "If he'd of been here, he'd have smelt the blood on the bastard. And! If he hadn't run off Kagome she would have sensed if there was a shard there or not then we would have found him before he killed the boy!" She'd said, well yelled.  
  
He thought more along the lines of, '_If Lady Kagome was here we wouldn't have known about this village's problem. We would be off somewhere else looking for a real shard_,' though he kept these thoughts to himself. She didn't talk to him anymore and she ground her teeth a lot more often. When she did talk to him she snapped at him because InuYasha wasn't there to be snapped at.  
  
At last their journey had come to an end as they landed outside the hut they called home. They hopped off and froze as a bitter wind hit them and Kirara's hackles rose. A figure was coming into sight at the end of the road, slowly. Miroku, Sango and Kirara twitched into their battle stances as the figures drew closer. The strangers drew up slowly and stopped at a non-threatening distance away the shard group.  
  
Sango relaxed and made to approach the two her eyes locked on whom she thought to be Kikyo. Miroku stopped her with his staff and shock his head halting her protests returning his attention to the Kikyo look a like. She resembled the distant priestess a great deal except the few small differences.  
  
The woman's face was softer and knew what it was to smile, her hair was longer than that of Kikyo's, reaching to her calves and styled in a loose braid. She was garb in the traditional red hakama pants and a strange top that didn't meet her sleeves and instead of the trademark weapon of a shrine priestess she sported a full samurai sword set that looked used. Among the small differences, which befell all others, was the child. Looking no older than seven or eight, he held onto the first two fingers of the woman's hand.  
  
It looked like any other normal rich child would, dressed in a garb matching that of InuYasha's except in white, the under shirt a pale grey and he wore slippers. They only things that weren't normal were his hair, white and rebellious, the mark of an eclipse on his forehead, the demonic aura and last but not least his eyes. Which he locked Miroku with, his ice burger blue hues chilling the monks mind numb. He shook himself and scowled at the child causing him to hide himself partially behind the Kikyo look a like.  
  
'_Could Buddha be smiling upon me?_' was his thought as he suddenly found himself receiving a hug from the stranger. His hands wondered to the lower half of the woman taking a good one and a half handfuls of her rear. The reaction he was expecting was a smack. Hopefully a playful one, '_She _did_ make the first move_'. When her hug increased to an embrace he'd thought he'd died and gone to Nirvana. Not one woman he'd encountered had been this encouraging of his bad habits. He was further surprised when she pulled back and pecked him on the cheek.  
  
Suffice to say Sango was furious. Not only had the backwards monk fondled another woman in front of her, but, '_That hussy_,' was encouraging him. She was just about to give the hussy a piece of her bone boomerang when she turned on her, hugging her and bouncing up and down and waffling on about, "How long it's been," leaving Miroku looking rather lonely. Again.  
  
The now branded 'Perfect, Not-All-There, Hussy' became suddenly stiff, as something very dead and sounding like the hut door was smacked aside. The 'Perfect, Not-All-There, Hussy' label disappeared and was replaced with a 'Respect My Detached Authority' label, much like the one Kikyo wore.  
  
"InuYasha," came the curt acknowledgement.  
  
The half-dog demons nostrils flared as he sniffed in the immediate vicinity. His eyes widened as he picked out a familiar scent even though it was swamped with the smell of a wolf. He replied in much the same tone with an added breeziness.  
  
"Kagome."

* * *

**  
End of Chapter Seven  
  
**

* * *

Hmm, you know how they have those sorts of filler episodes for anime that aren't really needed? Well this is a filler chapter that is needed. I'm not happy with the lack of, well, anything really happening, but it had to be done sorry. Hopefully the next chapter will be out shortly.  
  
**Reply to Reviews**  
  
**syrinxsong**: Hullo lovie, glad you liked the young version of Hopposai, not to sure that how you spell his name but whatever! :P Here is the next chapter, and keep your story rolling hun, it kicks butt!  
  
**Ray-sama:** Read my Glossary, and thing I'm proud of, and you'll know why I spell it as Tessaiga.  
  
**Lady Deathfire**: :) Kag is back in the past scene now. Enjoy :)  
  
**likita**: Thank you! I don't really know about her killing Kikyo yet, but if it happens you'll be happy :).   
**Fire Mistress**: Thanks! ::hugs you till you can't breath:: such kind words!  
  
**waterdragonmaster**: Sorry for the length but some have to stop in certain places for me, so that the story has... there's a word but I can't think or it right now, no wait, wait... PACE! That's it! ::grumbles:: though it hit my 2,500 word limit.  
  
**ra**: I ask for addies coz then I can post you with updates so you don't check for new chapters. And I'll keep going :)  
  
**kdemongrl**: The lovy dovy between Kag&Sess will get there hun, if I start writing crap just to rush it I won't be happy and neither will you and the other readers. Please bear with the pace I'm setting, coz I really don't want to rust things. Unless I have to lol. If you review a next time hun remeber to leave your E-mail addy so i can send you updates k.  
  
**Nikcc2003**: Thanks! Kag is back and that question about Sess will be answered quiet a bit later in the story.  
  
**inukagonly**: The coupling will get there I promise, and thank you for reading and you're welcome hun :)  
  
**Sakura Tenvaiga**: :D thanks for all those reviws in one go lol. Though I would have been well chuffed if you just revied only one, but you did em all! :D Thanks! You knocked up my review number! xD. And the sword thing read my Glossary :)  
  
**Tigeris**: Glad you liked it and yes I totally agree, Sess is one cool hunk of sexyness. You almost had it right but it's only one day for a year to pass, and I totally ripped DBZ, I'll have to put a disclaimer for that next chapter.  
  
**Crimson Colored Cloaked Figure**: Updated one month and six days after your post, I'd say that's pretty good, though I have the feeling you won't :P  
  
**forest-fires**: Nope there is only the one reincarnation of Kikyo and is Kikyo of the future that's got that on her shoulders. Our cute Kag isn't burdened with that crap anymore :)  
  
**Sesshomaru'sElement**: Have done :P. Glad you like it :) and here is the chapter as demanded.  
  
**inuyasha1990**: I can post you updates if you'd like, though you can use the author alert it sends you an email or when I post a new chapter :) all you have to do is put me on it :P 

Kay Out


	8. 8: Reacquainting and Cleansings

Yo! Right this chapter is late because my friend decided I was being a hermit too much and took me out to breathe real polluted air! Let's all thank her! :D I'm still happy though because she is actually reading this and bitched at me to get it finished when it was her fault! :D It's my birthday on the 14th :D I'm going to be eighteen! Anyways! On with the story!  
  
**Joke**: Did I ever tell you guys about the mole I had on the end of my dick? Well I went to the doctors to get it removed. And he told me that he'd remove it this time, but next time he'd report me to the RSPCA.  
  
**Disclaimer**: I dun own jack diddly squat!

* * *

**  
Chapter Eight: Reacquainting and Cleansings  
  
**

* * *

"Kagome."  
  
Her mouth cracked into an empty smile only to issue forth empty words, "InuYasha, it's good to see you."  
  
He looked her over, '_She really has changed... but only to look like Kikyo more_,' he met her eyes and the thought he just had changed, '_But she's still just Kagome... just... older and maybe... wiser?_' he snorted at his own thoughts and turned his attention towards a shocked Sango in movement.  
  
"Kag-Kagome? Is that really you?" he heard Sango whisper and watched as Kagome's mouth stretched into a smile that this time portrayed a warmth she once showed him before she'd left.  
  
"Of course, silly. Who else could I be?" Sango knew better than to answer **that** question and returned the hug and bunny hopping Kagome had greeted her with.  
  
InuYasha's eyes caught movement in his peripheral vision. His arms unfolded from the position they had taken on his chest when Kagome had smiled that smile of hers, that wasn't directed at him, to hang freely at his side as he watched the child, with one of those back packs on, that was obviously looking at him slowly make his way towards Kagome's back.  
  
InuYasha smirked suddenly as he realised that the child's oddly coloured eyes were avoiding his own and instead opting for his eyebrow or just above where his ears would be in his human form. His eyes wondered from the child as he tugged gently on Kagome's pants leg to get her attention. As she turned her back on him something caught **his** attention.  
  
"What's that on your back?" he thought out loud as magic that resembled that of his older brother's aura played over the mark that was his older brother's.  
  
"My skin," she replied absently and oddly, concentrating on calming the demon child.  
  
His anger grew at being dismissed and ridiculed on some level. He leapt the distance between them and poked her angrily in the back only to receive a growl from the child who was submissive just a moment ago. "That," and he poked again and the growls became deeper in pitch.  
  
Kagome rocked slightly from the InuYasha poke, and thought for a time what it was he was getting at. '_Ah, that. Let's see if being vindictive paid off, all 13,500 yen of it_.' She stood there musing the demon child's hair and eventually settling for coving his elfish like ears and replied in a tone she'd used on the sisters, on the rare occasion they talked to her, back at the facility, which boarded on bored, uncaring and slightly condescending, "A mark."  
  
A slight growl started to emanate from behind her. '_Ding-ding-ding! –_' before she could go '_Jackpot_' the sound of the reed door being moved was heard and she watched as Sango's face was pulled into that of a Venus- flytrap just waiting for a fly to come along.  
  
"InuYasha?"  
  
Sango saw InuYasha wave Kikyo's questions to a stop and snapped her head in the direction of Miroku to find his Venus-flytrap imitation slide slowly into a scowl.  
  
"So," an angry InuYasha began, "whilst we've been looking for Jewel shards, risking life and limb, you've been off, fucking my brother," ignoring his past store of 'wolf' in his olfactory memory, "and then you bring his bastard brat back with you."  
  
Kagome's mental slots machine was on the blink, it usually 'ding-ding- dinged' when it showed '777'. Instead it showed a lemon and two cherries, with that in mind she turned to face him.  
  
His look of anger and cockiness vanished as he saw her expression. Bitter sweet. Her body language calming stating, "_You've just crossed the invisible line_." It had been a long time but he recognised this pattern. He was going to become reacquainted with the taste of dirt, the brand in particular being that outside of the hut. He stood and waited for his subdued fate to come.  
  
He met his subdued fate in an odd way, rather than the sudden glow and the taste of dirt filling his mouth, it was the taste of rust and salt as the inside of his cheek burst with the force of Kagome's punch soon to be followed by a round house, which left him crouched, with a blade pressed at his throat.  
  
Sango held back the need to applaud. To say the least she was impressed with the back hand and the round house, but what really impressed her was the fact that Kagome pulled out the sword with the same movement as the kick. '_If she missed with the kick, she'd still be on the offensive with the sword._' She turned to Miroku who was still scowling at Kikyo. Shrugging she turned back to the scene to watch Kagome sheath her sword and InuYasha drop on his rear. He sat there, and in his daze he heard her speak.  
  
"Don't you ever talk about Kiba like that," she stated calmly and he nodded dumbly. She turned to confront what seemed to be her mortal enemy. No matter which time she went to, Kikyo was always there to make her life a lot worse than it gave the impression to be.  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"I have my reasons."  
  
"I'm pleased for you, what are they?"  
  
A shadow passed across Kikyo's face, "Whilst you were off... gallivanting, I came to assist in the search for the Jewel shards."  
  
Kagome's face held a look of perplexed confusion when she turned to the monk and exterminator, "Is that what he told you guys? That I just up and left?" Sango affirmed and Miroku continued to scowl.  
  
He was mentally cursing, violently. Without a curse every other word the sentence that would have rung through his mind would sound like this, '_So it was that zombie who sent _us_ off to risk _life_ and _limb_, whilst _she_, no, no, no,_ it_ got comfortable with that dumb dog._'  
  
"He told me that you couldn't take the pressure of hunting the shards. That your mentality was too fragile to even look upon a corpse," Kikyo continued.  
  
Kagome looked at Kikyo wondering why she was lying to her face, giving up with a shrug she retorted, "Your right, it was hard to look at you without throwing up. But I pulled through uh? Come Kiba. The village folk are looking at us funny, especially the dead lady," Kiba dashed past Miroku and Sango and jumped into Kagome's arms.  
  
"Oh, where's Shippo? Isn't he meant to be with you lot?"  
  
"He should be with Kaede in the fields helping." Sango replied drawing up next to Kagome.  
  
"Well it's nearly time for lunch, so he'll come running when he smells grub." Kagome walked by Kikyo and entered the hut and casually said what InuYasha's ears needed to hear, "Sit." That seemed to wake him from his stupor.

* * *

His hand slipped and his head lost its perch.  
  
"My Lord?" came the attentive questionings of his messenger, man servant, and adviser.  
  
He could felt it. That unknown pull of magic, that annoying ever present pull. It was stronger and healthier in its pulls for him to actually give it a seconds thought in three weeks. '_The rabbit has finally come out of its hole. It's time to resume the hunt._' He rose from his seated position behind his low table piled with missives and party invitations.  
  
His adviser looked at him like he was a demon possessed, "My Lord? Is there something wrong?"  
  
"Alert Jaken to ready the beast and Rin."  
  
"My Lord?" Sesshoumaru was becoming weary of his slow minded adviser, Shojiro and his habit of not being able to fill in the blanks.  
  
"I'm going for a walk."  
  
"A long walk my Lord?" Sesshoumaru smirked remembering why he kept the fox demon around. When wit sparked in him, it was a very big spark, though short lived, "I shall inform your grandfather of your long walk my Lord, by your leave," he called the sparks time of death when Shojiro mentioned his grandfather. He was licking three hundred and fifty, yet he still had to leave messages telling him where he went. If he didn't, upon his return the old demon would be at the gates, mouth a foam, prattling on about how he was 'sick' with worry when in reality he was attention seeking.  
  
Shojiro rose, rolled up a scroll, picked up several others with the same theme pattern, bowed and finally left. This walk would be good for him. He'd been at his home for two weeks and he'd watched the missives and letters pile up at his desk. He went through them, of course, and ignored all the letters and paid attention to his missives.  
  
Soon the letter pile had grown out of hand, then his table and soon his office. To fix this problem he had servants prepare a goodly amount of ink and a few calligraphy brushes. He then invited Rin into his office and then made a quick exit.  
  
In the time it took him to complete a few sword dances at the dojo, Daisetsu a fat, perspiring lump of a dragon demon, who had probably forgotten what it was like to change into his original form, stumbled through the dojo doors wheezing to collapses at his Lords feet.  
  
"My Lord!" he managed at first, "My Lord! Your office! I tried to salvage your papers but they were too far gone! Lady Rin somehow managed to get in there and-,"Sesshoumaru left the room as though someone had just pasted wind leaving Daisetsu looking around to find that his Lord had been gone since he first entered the room.  
  
He glided down halls towards his office to find Rin standing with ink up to her elbows, dribbling from her knees and some streaked on her face, pouting with Shojiro's rear berating her. His office looked like someone had thrown an ink bomb into it. Rin had forgone the brushes and dug right in with her hands and feet. She had done what he'd expected her to do, but due to her lack of control his office had suffered.  
  
Sesshoumaru walked out of his temporary office and made his way to the castle gates with something similar to excitement. '_It seems that the rabbit is back in InuYasha's Forest. It is time that I checked on the whelp's health. Just to make sure he hasn't suffered from further brain damage._'  
  
As he made his way down the halls, guards and servants alike made way. There was always something disturbing about their Lord smiling.

* * *

Kagome jumped her old yellow pack and proceeded to rummage through it until the group filled the hut. Anything edible had disappeared not that she thought it would last with InuYasha's dustbin like qualities.  
  
"So Lady Kagome... just where have you been this long month?" Miroku asked upon entering the hut, InuYasha was the last to enter. She answered when everyone had found their seats.  
  
"I was training to become a priestess and now I am," she grinned and returned to her rummaging. A few of her cleaning products had gone along with some girly stuff, '_Probably Sango._'  
  
"And?" The monk prompted.  
  
"Oh, right, well I've completed my training to the point where I didn't want to learn anymore, so now I'm back," a look of concentration blew across her face, "I had wondered why InuYasha hadn't preformed a return visit," she shrugged, "Who'd have thought that I could make a blood barrier without realising it," back into the bag she went.  
  
All of her underwear was present (she only carried seven, one for each day). Her face showed concern now. All the electronic junk was present, CD player, torch, Souta's old game-boy and even some batteries. '_They're gone! Where could they have gone?!_' She turned her bag out, spilling what was left of its contents on the floor.  
  
"Kagome, is this really Sesshoumaru's child?" Sango asked as Kiba sniffed her. He even went as far as to sniff her rear, earning a '_back off_' hiss from Kirara.  
  
To this she snorted, "No, I met Kiba on my side of the well, after he saved my rear from getting eaten on a training mission. He's a wolf demon. Admitantly he's the same level type as Sesshoumaru but he isn't a dog demon. He comes from the House of the Wind, or what's left of it," she answered off handily smacking books and pens aside in her search. They were really gone. Her cotton and lycra mix panties were gone. Her comfy knickers, for when she was on her period, had gone.  
  
"You're thinking 'Only you and InuYasha can pass through the well', aren't you Miroku?" he nodded and his look of confusion turned to that of interest, "Well I thought that too, but, the first time InuYasha came to retrieve me he didn't have any Jewel shards," Miroku nodded again, "All anyone really needs is a physical link to me I think, something that holds great meaning for the both of us and my magic."  
  
Miroku nodded, again, "So the physical link between you and InuYasha is the necklace. But what about him?" he gestured in Kiba's direction.  
  
She waved Kiba over and turned him around. She lifted his hair up and at the back was a shock of black. Kagome then proceeded to undo her braid. She felt around until she felt the change in hair texture and pulled out a clump of white hair.  
  
"My link to him," she pointed at the ebony clump, "His to me," she waved her white clump, "They both have my magic in them, like my magic is in the necklace."  
  
Seeing that Miroku was satisfied, and Kiba had gone back to inspecting Sango, Kagome glanced at InuYasha, "How many shards have you found then?"  
  
"Eight."  
  
"And where are they?"  
  
"Where they rightly belong, with me," Kikyo spoke up.  
  
Kagome looked at her and then held out her hand. As thought that wasn't enough incentive she waved her fingers so that Kikyo would get the point.  
  
Kikyo did get it and managed to hug her haori closed. Kagome sighed, spun her wrist till it was palm up again and spoke, "Come," the shards shone their pink-lilac and slipped out of their dead priestess casing to rest neatly in Kagome's hand, "You should accept the fact that the torch has been passed onto me Kikyo. You stopped being the guardian fifty years ago. You really should stop trying to steal my light."  
  
"We don't need you anymore Kagome, "said InuYasha easily, "Now that we have Kikyo you can go back and live your easy life."  
  
Miroku and Sango waited for the tears and the scream of 'sit' closely followed by Kagome running out the hut. It never came.  
  
"I couldn't give a rat's ass about what you think you need and what you don't. This has been my responsibility from the beginning of our meeting. I don't know when it was that I became the luggage on this trip but the rolls have changed InuYasha. The shards are mine, the Jewel is mine. End of story."  
  
Before InuYasha could come up with a reasonably good retort Shippo made his grand entrance by attacking the reed door when it didn't move aside fast enough.  
  
Kagome was shocked at what she saw. Shippo looked like death warmed up and allowed to congeal. His eyes were blood shot, and he had dark circles around his eyes either from lack of sleep or too much of it. Shippo's usual excited gait was slow it seemed to take all his concentration to just walk upright and when she tried to get his attention he ignored her and instead opted to sit and poke the non-existent fire. She took notice of his brown head wear.  
  
Kagome reached out to touch him and he shrank back as though she were poison. Kagome grabbed him much like InuYasha would, by the scruff of his neck and his normal reaction to being picked up this way was to squirm. Shippo managed to wriggle free when they left the hut neck in hand. He landed on his fours and hissed at Kagome, his tail hairs puffed out giving the impression of being larger than they were. Everyone watched as he dashed off into the thicket and Kagome followed soon after. Kiba veered into his wolf form and joined the chase.  
  
InuYasha and the gang made it just in time to hear Shippo squeal and see Kagome pull red air from the kit leaving him weak and unsure of where he was.  
  
"Kag-,"InuYasha was cut off with a hand signal from her.  
  
Kagome knelt and held out her arms, "Shippo, come to me," he looked scared and frightened, but she couldn't go any closer for fear he might fun back into the barrier. He had to be the one to choose which the real one was and which was not. He backed up to the barrier. It wasn't progressing the way she wanted too. She reached behind her to the smallest of the blades she carried with her, unsheathed it some and squeezed the blade till it bit into her flesh.  
  
Shippo's nose flared as he scented the fresh blood that could come from no other. He turned back to her and ran blindly towards her soon to be enveloped in her arms. The safest place he knew.  
  
Kagome released a breath she didn't know she was holding and squeezed the fox kit tighter. She was finally back Shippo had been released of the barriers influence and at last she'd found her comfy knickers. She just wasn't sure they'd ever be white again.

* * *

**  
End of Chapter Eight  
  
**

* * *

Oh! Be right back, I need a wee so bad! ::turns on some classical music:: Ok back now. Hopefully all my readers will like this chapter, though nothing much really happens that will be left for the next chapter :). Read and Review my lovelies. Notice how they are in bold lol.  
  
**Reply to Reviews  
**  
**syrinxsong**: Ok first things first, ::In the voice of Jackie Chan:: THANK YOU! She will when he's being a prick, but other than that she'll just dig on Kikyo lol.  
  
**Pixy-Misa-Misao-Amano**: Thank you, will do and have done! :P  
  
**Hanoi**: Thank you for your wonderful words :). Mke me happy knowing that someone thinks this highly of me lol. I liked the way that the manga portrayed her, if they didn't she wouldn't need saving as much lol, but your right, after a while the girl would get pissed of being saved and being useless in practically all the battles they run into. Here's the next chapter hun I hope you enjoy it as much as you did the others.  
  
**Crimson Colored Cloaked Figure**: Hehe :D Here's the next chapter hun a lot earlier than the previous one!.  
  
**ra**: lol I knew you were only teasing me, but I was so tired that I just couldn't think of anything cutting, like, I really wanted your e-mail address so I could post you porn, ok that wasn't cutting but well you know what I mean lol. And no grudges :) And I'm still going :)  
  
**demonswty**: Hopefully this chapter has answered that question :). But, just in case no he isn't :P  
  
**madin-of-tv**: Thank you so very fucking much xD  
  
**Cresntmoon102**: Thanks for that :). Kiba is sort of like Kirara, will that be good enough? (I don't mean it in a mean way, by the way lol)  
  
**LadyAkina**: Here's the update!  
  
**thelil'piratehellcats**: Here's the next update hun, lol, your reviews always make me smile lol. ::pats Tenshi:: hope you don't have brain damage hun. Luv yaz both :)  
  
**inu-luver-2004**: Thank you for your kind words, and hopefully I haven't kept you waiting too long :)  
  
**Madam Sorceress**: Thanks! It could be called a half cliff hanger, but you have like safety ropes and crap lol. Anyways hope you enjoyed the chapter.  
  
**none**: Here, here, here!  
  
**inuyasha1990**: Well it's not really all that weird lol, she's been in a barrier where the time moves faster, so her hair has grown well faster and they don't have hair dressers at the facility unfortunately lol.  
  
Jazzii: Thanks :) And I hope you enjoy this one.  
  
**Felis Canis**: ::hands you a tissue:: There, there hun, heres the next chapter :)  
  
**Darkangel:** Both Jonny Depp and Orlando Bloom were in Pirates of the Caribbean. OB is like his side kick or something.  
  
**Fire Mistress**: Thanks you, hope you enjoy hun :)  
  
**inu-baby**: Well you can wait no longer! 'Cause my baby has been born! The new chapter that is.  
  
**LionHeart823**: I HAVE done :P Thanks for your kind words hun :)  
  
**Inuyasha-my-lover**: :god like voice:: All your questions have been answered in this chapter... ::cough:: hopefully, and (sp) is boggling :)  
  
**W?W?Su**: Have done and that is one really weird name, though unique in its quirky-ness.  
  
**Carli**: Thanking you! If you manage to review again leave you e-mail addy k, and I'll post you when I update.  
  
**Tigeris**: I had wondered where you went lol. And yes she's back, but no, the white haired kid isn't related to either of them. The Glossary was introduced with chapter7 so don't worry if you think you missed it :) and thanks for saying its good, well the level part anyways lol, that took me forever to think of. Heres the next chapter hun, and her training has made her, well, slightly distant, but that's all I'm saying on the matter! :P  
  
Kay Out 


	9. 9: Trips and Crashes

**

* * *

Chapter Nine: Trips and Crashes**

* * *

Pale blue, empty skies as far as you could be bothered to see. Sweet smelling water fresh grass preparing itself for the battle of summer where pollen counts will rise, eyes will swell and noses would run. Spring. It's an interesting season in its right, but a lot like autumn. Just, maybe… warmer? 

'_Cold, cold cold!_'

She'd bathed in a near by steam, ridding her body of its days memory in dirt, sweat and other niceties she'd do with forgetting. She'd managed to drown Kiba, with his constant veering, enough to pass as clean or at least damp. He was now currently running around showing off his birthday suit to any passing traveller and watering the weeds with his organic hoes pipe whilst she tried to block out her shivering and attempt a go at Tai Chi. Steadying her breathing and stifling her body's attempt at warming itself she began to move her hands in smooth controlled motions.

It had been two weeks since she'd returned to the Feudal Era.

During the first week she did something she thought she'd never have to do this side of the well, catch up. She'd been told that Naraku had come for a visit whilst she was gone. It had been a normal, "How'd you do? And lets start killing each other," visit. InuYasha had managed to fend him off with some help from Kikyo, but Naraku had only come to test his new barrier, and it worked. InuYasha's Wind Scar attack was rendered useless, and Naraku left with a wink at Kikyo and a manic laugh that came with the job of being the ultimate evil to walk the earth in that era.

This was all told to her by Miroku, since she'd screamed at InuYasha until his ears had bled, for letting Shippo turn into a blood barrier junkie. She couldn't believe how irresponsible he was, not that she was much better, _'But I hadn't known that I created the barrier in the first place_,' she'd thought defensively, whilst she was still yelling at him. It was a simple matter of looking after him, making sure he didn't wonder too close to the barrier and if possible stopping him from touching it at all costs.

Blood barriers weren't the kindest of barriers to be made. There were ones that made wonderers avoid it because it made them feel insecure or just plain sick. There were the more common ones where they could just walk into them, like they would a wall, maybe even earn themselves an electric shock if they were lucky. But a blood barrier is the priestess' equivalent to a roach motel, just with a higher rent rate. The barrier made the brain of the demon it came in contact with produce a relaxingly enormous amount of endorphins; clouding most senses and also spurred the brain to produce serotonin as a side dish. Demons wondered near, liked the feel and would stay a while, and then wouldn't leave again if they could help it. Then later the priestess would come back and get rid of the vermin.

The only way it did any serious damage was if it was keyed to a person, persons, thing or things. This would then make the barrier act in a slightly different manner. Instead of a comfortable amount of endorphins that would increase as they got used to them, it would make the brain produces a non stop amount resulting in a natural over dose. Due to the magical content, the target would then feel his or herself dying slowly and enjoy it immensely.

They had split up after the 'ear bleeding seven part' episode, which happened on and off for the first week, and gone their separate ways. InuYasha and the gang, minus the children had gone off in search of a great power to embody Tessaiga with so they'd have a present to give to Naraku should he show up for another of his unwanted visits, in which, they all were.

Such dark thoughts were interfering with her movements making them sharp and brittle, just adding a little more tension to her muscles than needed. Kagome let one eye drift open to watch the children run around being disgustingly cute. It had taken Shippo quite sometime to become more like his usual self. In the first week he wouldn't leave her side, stuck to her like a fly on shit, not even for a quite moment in the bushes when nature screamed. Most of his changes were due to the efforts of Kiba and his distracting ways. She'd though that he would become dangerously jealous, but he seemed more concerned on how he could train his new play mate. The wolf would constantly drag the poor fox into the woods and come back with something he deemed edible and wave it at Kagome to be de-boned. Shippo, still in his impressionable stage, had taken on many of his carer's annoying habits. The main one was pissing on any available tree, shrub or anything that seemed vaguely green, as though it was his territory.

She visibly shook herself evicting those adorable thoughts and slide her open eye closed, '_Empty the mind, let the power flow and direct you_,' she emptied but it didn't work as well as it should have.

Thoughts of the day's travel began to flicker into existence against her will, imprinting themselves on her sealed lids.

Even thought the sun shined, the village was still dark, as though the very energy was being drawn off. She stood amidst the blood and carnage and allowed it to wash over her as death permeated her every pour. The screams of the damned had filled her ears to a ring. The swords of the accused dripped their owner's blood. The air clogged with the smell of faeces and urine as dead bodies expelled their contents in their last act of living.

A bitter wind bit the back of her bare legs sending a shiver up her spine. Her memories broke camp, after receiving the sudden cold front.

"Shit! Oh_ shit_!" She'd ignored all the warning signs, flashes and spider senses tingling with thanks to her ever-wondering concentration. A demon had wondered pretty damn close into the immediate vicinity and she was going to get caught with her guard down. '_Never mind that, no pants on_', she thought with a chill.

Kagome had forgone the usual ritual of getting completely dressed because the sun decided to shine so she'd make the best of it. Normal people avoided, and the occasional pervert stopped to ponder the makings of a woman, due to her undress and naked Kiba, but that wouldn't stop demons and bandits from looking for a piece of meat. She felt confident in her abilities to take on anything up to a level three demon; a level four would be work, but the demon that was invading her personal space, of a hundred meters in all directions, even the made up ones, was on par with that of a level six demon.

She jumped and ran to her pants, grabbing them and flipping Shippo off with an audible flick. Shoved one foot in forcefully and hopped to get the other one in.

This day would go down as one of the most embarrassing moments of her life.

She hopped, keeping her balance so she could slip her foot in and not have to worry about getting her dangly bits caught in the zip due to the lack of a third lower limb. She bounced on her one leg a few more times when frustration took over and she rammed her foot into the waist band of her pants.

Her eyes grew as wide as saucers as the world began to tip. They crashed shut soon after the ground thumped her in the back and she began rolling down the hill head over heels. '_Don't worry,_' she though with forced spontaneity, '_I'll be able to save face as long as _it_ can't see me._' So she relaxed and let the world roll by until she was shocked back into reality when her coccyx smashed into hard and unforgiving tree.

She waited until her spine pushed itself back to its normal length and was currently deciding weather to thank the tree, maybe even bless it with the abundant amount of yellow tinted water readily supplied by her young charges. Or turn it into a toothpick for not being a rubber tree.

Her eyes cracked open and were met with golden ones. She slowly opened them fully. There in front and above her stood, Sesshoumaru, someone she'd never have suspected to be there. '_A haemorrhoid? Hill-anus? Hallucination!_' In the back of her head, somewhere, she told herself that it was a side effect of having her spine rammed into her brain. She could wait until it faded. The world looked different from between her thighs and if this wasn't an opportune moment to study this phenomenon, her dazed brain didn't know when.

She had to admit, this hallucination was extremely detailed. Her 'trees' base was clad in white silk, and travelling north, quelled the itch to grab his 'not there' obi. The light hit the spikes on his bone armour just right to give that added illusion of metal. And the best bit was how his left sleeve fluttered in the now light breeze. Her head rolled to look at his other branch. It looked so much like InuYasha's except with better cuticles. Even the way they uncurled and… curled back. Her eyes took a short cut and returned back to the 'trees' crown of silver hair, striped cheeks and deep golden eyes that blinked.

Her face drained of all colour as she tried to kick start her body into un-rolling and running. Kagome didn't know how long she'd been staring at him, but guessed it must have been a while, for when she closed her eyes and uttered a curse they burned her.

* * *

Sesshoumaru looked down on his tug-ee, heels over head, staring at him and trying to play dead with the way her blood drained from her face all too quickly. It seemed as though his rabbit was a miko. A shiver came with the unwanted knowledge that one of these creatures had such a hold on him, and so, like many of his unwanted thoughts, he hung, drew and quartered it.

"Fuck," the curse wasn't missed on him as the priestess closed her eyes. She went limp, '_Probably thinks it's her time_,' a fissure crack appeared in his stone mask as he smiled unwholesomely. He stood watching over her, waiting until she'd throw everything to the wind and beg for her life.

She did none of these things instead opting to remain still.

Time passed and he grew bored with her inactivity. He knelt to check if she'd really passed into the world of the dead. The scent of roses and rainwater were telling him differently, although with the other scents invading his nose, he could be wrong for the first time in his long life. Half way to stooping and he heard a cat roar. He returned to his upright position and watched it circle the skies over head.

The forest behind him ruffled and belched the stench of InuYasha. The rabbit moved on his shin. She was following the fire cat with some interest, until she made eye contact with him again and promptly froze.

'_It seems he's shown up again where he's not wanted. He got that from his mother._' The Western Lord opted for dealing with the more known, and easily solved issue rushing towards him. With that decision made he turned as his brother crashed unwontedly through the thicket screaming "Sesshoumaru!"

* * *

**End of Chapter Nine**

* * *

Hi! Erm, where to start? Erm sorry for being a total bitch and not like updating earlier like I should have, like 5 months ago should have, and cause I suck at making excuses I'm not going to, other than that this was actually very hard to write and well I think I might have broke my brain and I was in hospital for it, and I had to get a brain transplant. Anyways enough of that! Unfortunately this isn't as long as I wished for it to be, its got like 500 words missing but I wouldn't be able to write the next chapter properly if I pulled in those 500 words so another forgive me plea. Ah but now that I think about it you guys got a 3000 word chapter somewhere so I break even! Ha! Suckers!

Kay Out

**Reply to Reviews**

**HarrySlytherinson**: This isn't soon but it's updated :)

**ShawKoh1989**: Thanks :D, and enjoy!

**Sliver Star Kitsune of Cosmos**: Hopefully this chapter hasn't killed the goodness factor lol. Enjoy hun.

**lil-sis4556**: Updated!!

**Sesshomaru-is-my-master**: Thank you! :D and here u go!

**Cecilia**: Thanks, and wait no longer!

**anonymous**: This is what happened nextish! Enjoy!

**Sam**: It'll get finished eventually :) and by that time I'll have a million! Reviews :D!

**yuya2**: Thanks :D, here's the update! What does sugoi mean? Lol.

**Demonic Pyromaniac**: Thanks :D and will do.

**Blood-red-angel**: Thanks :D and round about 5 minutes after I post it :D

**storywriter10791**: Thanks!!! And sorry it took so long.

**Sayuri Hiyamashi**: Thanks and will do :)

**InuJinx**: Aww, your so cute! And thanks :)

**AngelMiko69**: Glad to be of help, I think lol. And I felt bad for doing that too him :( But he had to be hurt!

**inu-baby**: Wait no longer!

**Mystic-ice**: :D I'll try to do that lol. No promises :D

**Cynthia**: :D I totally agree with you! Here's the update.

**Takaisama**: thanks for the kind words hun, and when you put your story up send an e-mail and ill read it for you :)

**Demon Angel ready to kill**: Yes InuYasha is unworthy! For a great story, which pisses on mine! Read Laying Amongst Dokatsu by Nostawen Allesiel

**Falled-666-Angel**: Nope I haven't given up :D I'm just an extremely lazy shit.

**Reversed**: We'll get to that part soon hun, well in a few chapters.

**Bold Eyes**: Thanks hope you enjoy the rest of the story.

**Shabopo**: Hehe thank you thank you, I hope to surprise you with other things hehe.

**Anei inu**: lol you two are a pair lol I love your reviews :) looking forward to your next one if you review lol.

**Death Mistress of Cocytus**: Ain't they just, here's the next chapter.

**Stargirl21**: yes you got me lol, I love wolf's rain its so cute and so depressing lol.

**WhiteAngel-sama**: he'll be coming in the next chapter, keep ya knickers on :P

**s1l3n7 s0n9 0f 1mp3rf3c7i0ns**: bows thank you thank you.

**LadyAkina**: You'll find out later, and unfortunately yes.

**AngleCat HellFire**: If you have any questions hun, e-mail me, I'll be happy to answer them for you.

**Demon-lulu**: kiba basically saved her ass, and knickers are just another word for panties. And he showed up sort of!

**Gathewinner**: Like DUDE! THANKS! And yeah, I feel bad for doing that too him. HAHA! He's here, so there! Oh and I saw your review for chapter 8 lol, about that, you see they removed a chapter for reasons, and it got moved down one so my bad! Lol.

**Inu-Angel20**: See see! An update!!

**Tigeris**: Are you related to them? Your nose is good grass hopper! And congratulations on your 19th birthday! I know it's a bit late, but I'm not a punctual person lol. I'll probably be late to my own funeral.

**Fire Mistress**: LOL. You and me both hun.

**Fayth-Immortal**: thanks :D

**Tomboi-chic**: Thanks :D, my mum does that too when I'm reading except she turns off the sockets �.� Here's the update hope you like it.

**Crazyanime chick696**: puts hand oh should and nods head aye, me either!

**Writerlover101**: Gah! I'm really sorry!! You make me feel awful for being lazy!

**Sorcy05**: No bets!! And I might kill that dead bitch, depends on what my brain feels like doing lol.

**None**: Manners won't work on me!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! But I updated so I cant really laugh :(

**Ice-neko-girl**: Thanks for the words of niceness! And confidence! I don't want to say anything because it might upset others and make others happy, and I'm all into the whole keep you miserable for as long as I can thing :P

**PeachesDani**: Thank you, and THANK YOU! :D

**Sesshomaru's Element**: I'm glad you're asking! :D! Thank you for your interest! Here you go!

**Aya-Rei**: Good Good. Updated! :D

**DarkAngelBabe**: Thanking you!!! Here's an update to keep you happy, and not killing me! :D

**Sesshys koi**: Thanks! And have done!

**Jasmine Fields**: :D! Will do!

**Jessica**: Thank you for liking it! And I'll answer here too, this is an Kag/Sess pairing.

**Demonswty**: Have done! And will do in the future lol.

**Syrinxsong**: The interesting parts almost start, but not yet lol. And oooOOO! You shouldn't have such a good brain! But yes Kiba is a full blooded demon, don't know about the taiyoukai-ness but full blooded yes! Thanks for the happy birthday! And ass kicking should come next chapter! :D

**Sweets427**: It's not soon and I'm such a cow! Thanks for the kind happy birthday though :D

**Inu-lover-2004**: I think this chapter might answer it for you, but he had them on because they smelled the most like her and kept them as close as possible without putting them on in the right place. Hope you enjoyed this chapter hun :)

**Crimson Colored Cloaked Figure**: eyes wide teddy… TEDDY!!! Oh, and there's the update… TEDDY!

**Obsidian Rhapsody**: hand over a tissue Sorry :(. Next chapter! :D

**Jfkdjflkdjlksfjkdls**: Dear God! That your name was hard to write! sorry I took so long! Here's the next chapter.


End file.
